Des vacances inoubliables
by MarineFelton
Summary: Quand les personnages de THG participe à une émission TV où rester enfermer des semaines en collocation est la règle d'or, ils s'engagent pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Mais surtout pour le meilleure. Romance, une pointe d'humour et surtout, un PDV Katniss!
1. L'idée de Madge

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous.

Ceci est une nouvelle fanfiction sur The Hunger Games . Rien n'est de moi, ne serais-ce que l'histoire en elle-même, les personnages, l'univers vient de cette fabuleuse Suzanne Collins ! Je ne suis pas parfaite en écriture, je fais ça pour mon propre plaisir. Alors je m'en excuse d'avance.. . Je vous laisse sur ce mot, bonne lecture.

_-Mademoiselle felton._

Le souffle court, une ou deux goûtes perlant sur mon front, je respirais par grandes goulées. Prim, ma sœur, vient se blottir contre moi, offrant son réconfort. Je la remerciai en lui rendant son étreinte.

**- Rendors-toi. **lui murmurais-je tout en l'allongeant à mes côtés. Elle me regarda de ses yeux de biches, puis un sourire vient feindre son visage.

**- Je t'aime Katniss. **Puis elle se rendormit, épuisée. Je venais, encore une fois, de faire un cauchemar. Je voyais Prim se faire embarqué, kidnappé, _loin de moi. _Il ne lui rester plus que moi, depuis la mort de mon père, ma mère avait péter un câble, elle n'était plus capable de s'occuper d'une jeune fille comme Prim. Du haut de ses douze ans, elle paraissait si fragile, si vulnérable, que je me devais de veiller sur elle. J'allai dans ma cuisine, silencieusement, puis me versa un verre de jus d'orange. Je soupirai, puis m'appuya sur mon accoudoir, dans le noir total. Je regardai l'heure : 6h30 du matin. Je m'autorisai à appeler Madge.

" - **Katniss ? Dis-moi que tu as une bonne raison de m'appeler à cette heure-là un jour de vacances. **

-** Madge! Il faut que ma vie change. Je m'ennuie tellement depuis qu'on a quitté le lycée. Et pourtant ça ne fait qu'une semaine ! Mais je ne veux pas éterniser mon cas de totale inertie.**

- **Et bien.. **(je l'entendis soupirer et bouger, comme si elle se redresser sur son lit) **que penses-tu d'organiser une fête ? Pour ton anniversaire ? 19 ans, ce n'est pas rien** ! S'enthousiasme-t-elle.

**- Une fête ? Moi ? Je ne crois pas, non. Où irais Prim ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle voit ce qu'es "une fête " comme tu dis. Pas maintenant, elle a le temps.**

-** Ma mère aurait plaisir à s'occuper d'une fille comme Prim. **

Je souris doucement, à l'idée que Prim était vraiment une jeune fille exemplaire.

-** Bon, c'est d'accord, mais nous ferions ça entre nous, avec quelques amis, sans plus. Tu sais bien que je m'amuserais tout de même avec dix personnes. **

- **Je sais bien, oui Katniss ! (elle esquissa un rire narquois) Bon, Madame, pourrais-je finir mon sommeil ? Je rêver de ces gars qu'on voit à la télé, tu es vraiment méchante avec moi !**

Je rigolai de bon cœur, en imaginant notre Madge si prude fantasmé sur des garçons aussi plat d'esprit que des mannequins ou acteurs.

**- Non, je reste avec toi encore deux minutes encore, le temps de voir si j'arrive à m'occuper avec la télé . **

Elle rigola du bout du fil et je l'entendis allumer sa TV , elle aussi. De toute évidence je l'avais réveiller pour de bon . Puis un spot TV attira mon attention , du bout du fil je reconnu le jungle , concluant que ma meilleure amie regarder la même publicité .

" _Vous êtes jeunes, plein de vie , et ils vous et difficile de ne pas vous ennuyer pendant vos vacances ? Nous avons la solution ! Inscrivez-vous à notre nouveau divertissement de cet été ! Le principe est simple , il consiste à regrouper 20 jeunes adultes , __âgés__ de 18 à 30 ans , prêt à tout pour gagner , en se faisant aimer du public à la fin , un garçon , et une fille seront nommer gagnant . Ni plus , ni moins _" s'exclamais le présentateur aux cheveux bleu cendrée et le sourire faussement réjoui. Madge n'avait pas parlé pendant toute l'annonce de ce jeu encore vagues. Mais dès qu'une publicité pour fromage apparut on s'autorisa toute les deux à commenter cette annonce si fascinante :

- **Katniss ..**

-** Madge.. **( je reprend peu à peu mes esprits , essayant de prendre le plus de recul possible )

**non Madge , on ne peut pas vouloir s'inscrire à ce jeu ! C'est superficielle , et on risque de ne pas être prise ensemble .**

- **On ne perd rien à essayer ! Allez katniss **! me supplia-t-elle d'une petite voix .

Je soupira . Réfléchis . Soupira encore. Puis réfléchis . Encore .

- **C'est d'accord, demain nous irons nous y inscrire en ville , mais pour ça , il faudrait que tu te rendormes immédiatement , petite marmotte !**

J'entendu son rire niais .

-** je vais essayer même si mon excitation va m'en empêcher ! Allez à tout à l'heure!**

**- C'est le cas de le dire ! **rigolais-je . Elle raccrocha puis j'alla me recoucher auprès de Prim . Anxieuse de mes projets à venir .

Le matin, en me réveillant, la place à côté de moi était froide, vide. Prim était debout depuis un moment déjà. Je m'étirai, bayant bruyamment. J'enfilai un vieux sweat, celui de mon ancien lycée, puis entrepris d'aller tenir compagnie à Prim durant le déjeuner. Je venais de me lever à midi. Pas étonnant vu que mon interruption six heures auparavant m'a laissé quelque peu anxieuse. Durant le repas, Prim m'informa que Madge m'attendait le plus tôt possible en début d'après -midi, et que Prim devait rejoindre des amis à elle au parc. Voyant l'inquiétude sur mon visage elle me rassura, me disant qu'elle prendrait le bus, pour que je n'arrive pas en retard chez Madge. Prim avait l'habitude prendre le bus, mais j'avais toujours cette once de craintes à chaque moments passés loin de moi. Dieu soit loué, nous n'habitons pas dans ces grandes ville comme New York ou Los Angeles. Non, je n'avais pas à me plaindre de ma ville, la forêt était vaste, et omniprésente. Avant, ma mère, Prim et moi nous nous baladions tous les dimanches dans cette forêt verdoyante. L'air de la ville était donc frais, pur. Les chemins de terre remplacent les routes goudronnées, à part pour le centre-ville. Là où Madge m'attends. Je ne me maquillai pas, d'ailleurs ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de me peinturlurer le visage. Je me coiffai de mon éternel natte. Enfila ma un chemisier blanc, suivant les formes de mes hanches, de ma poitrine. Je me décidai d'un jean bleu brut slim et des converses en cuir marron. Voyant que l'horloge indiqua 13h43, je me pressai de vite prendre un sac et d'y fourrer tous mes papiers concernant mon identité. Au cas où. Je pris 20$ aussi, que j'envisageai d'offrir à Prim pour son après-midi. Quand j'aperçue enfin Madge, je garai ma petite voiture sur le trottoir d'en face, puis sortie en lui souriant doucement.

-**Coucou Madgie !** Lui dis-je amicalement. Madge était la seule personne étant capable de m'arracher un ou deux sourires à la journée.

**- Bonjour Katniss ! Alors, prête pour rentrer en action tout cet été ?** Dit-elle en un sourire. Je la regardai, pour elle c'était tellement simple de sourire aux gens. Mais cela n'était pas contagieux pour autant...non.

Je lui décochai un regard hésitant.

-**Cette idée est superflue, superficielle, elle ne nous apportera rien de bons, à part si ce ne serait que de nous faire passer pour des bêtes de foires, tu sais.**

**- Je sais**. Dit-elle, calmement. **Mais histoire de s'amuser tu sais****.**

**- En quoi s'amuserait-on à ce mettre en défi avec des gens, juste pour de l'argent. Certes argent qui nous aiderait bien, mais le principe est débile, comme tout ce qui est de la télé réalité. **

Je soupire, mais son regard me fait bien comprendre qu'elle insiste pour que nous tentions d'y participer. Sous ses désirs, nous nous sommes rendues à l'hôtel de ville, remplissant des données nous concernant passant de l'endroit d'où l'on vient, à nos styles de relations sexuelles. Ce jeu voulait tout savoir de nous. D'ailleurs, c'était ça le plus flippant. Et si les gens seraient au courant des moindres détails me concernant après l'entrée dans le jeu ? Je m'autorisai alors à mentir sur les bords, sur certaines choses. A la fin, j'accourus presque pour sortir de cette endroit. Je n'aimais décidément pas ce genre de QCM. Madge paraissait tellement calme, limite sereine. J'en conclus qu'elle cachait bien son jeu.

**-Tu as trouvé ça indiscret, toi ?** Lui demandais-je au bout d'un certain silence.

**- Oui, mais j'ai évidemment un peu mentis sur certaines choses. **

**- Tu ne me croiras pas, mais j'ai fait la même chose..** Avouais-je dans un petit rire.

Elle s'esclaffa.

Madge avait décidé de passer la soirée chez moi, pour voir l'annonce des participants du jeu. Comme c'était la première édition, le jeu n'était pas forcément super connu, alors nous avions des chances d'être prises. Oui. Nous l'étions d'ailleurs, dans trois jours, nous serons sur la même scène d'où ce tiens Caesar – oui je m'était renseigner sur son nom - , l'excentrique présentateur TV. Dans trois jours, je débuterais alors un jeu, où je tenterais de gagné, coûte que coûte. Ce sera au moins un point positif par rapport au jeu. Je m'appelle katniss Everdeen, et je m'a prête à gagner un jeu très débile.

Prochain chapitre en vue , je sais qu'ils ne sont pas long , excuser moi, mais les prochains le seront plus , croyez moi . En attendant, lâchez vos reviews !

_-mademoiselle felton._


	2. L'entrée du jeu

Bonjour, merci pour vos gentilles reviews Charlotte Et Caroline, :) . J'espère que la suite vous plaira !

_-mademoiselle felton_

_OOO_

Nous étions en pleins coulisse**s :** le stress, les gens qui couraient tout autour de nous, les murmures, les appels. C'était vraiment un monde étrange que le derrière des plateaux TV. Un "boing" se fit entendre; je sursautai puis mon regard traversa la pièce pour remarquer que l'horloge clignotait lentement.

- **Allez ! Hop hop hop ! En avant ! C'est à vous dans cinq minutes, mes chéries !** " nous annonça _Franck. _C'était le metteur en scène le plus exigeant que je n'avais jamais rencontré de toute ma vie. _C'est normal, de là où tu viens, j'aimerai bien en voir moi, des metteurs en scène digne de ce nom. _Oui, ça c'est ma petite " moi " intérieure. Très bizarre ? Certes. Franck s'arrêta alors de sa course folle, pour venir me reluquer de haut en bas. Je n'exagère pas l'expression, non. Il me regarde et vu la sensation bizarre que mes joues s'enflamment, je dois être pivoine, rien qu'à savoir qu'il juge mes courbes, mes cheveux, mon visage. Tout, jusqu'au dernier détail. Sa voix efféminée appela ma maquilleuse personnelle : une jeune femme à moitié stone. Elle avait l'air d'en avoir plus que marre de lui, vu le regard agacé qu'elle lui envoya quand elle entendit la voix de _Franck _lui aboyer des ordres : **" Met une couche de poudre " , " pas ce teint-là " , " Remet du bronze, pas de l' or " , " le noir fera ressortir le gris de ses yeux** " etc... Quelle pauvre jeune femme... Je la regardai en lui envoyant un regard plein de compassion. Mais elle semblait retournée dans son monde, finissant les dernières retouches. Au loin, je pouvais encore entendre les ordres de _Franck_, dire à une des stylistes de s'occuper de la robe de Madge. Honnêtement, je détestais la robe qu'ils avaient choisie pour Madge; ma meilleure amie étant fine, menue et blafarde. Ils lui avaient mis une robe verte, bouffante au niveau des hanches et se finissant en robe de sirène. Je trouvais ça très moche et je le lui fis savoir en faisant mine de vomir tout en pointant sa robe du doigt. Elle rigola puis fit une petite moue, du style " oui je suis d'accord avec toi. " Je détournai mon regard alors qu'un des stylistes m'apportait ma robe et une boule vint alors perturber mon moi intérieur; non pas celui de ma tête, mais celui dans mon ventre. J'ai vraiment peur, je m'attends au pire dirais-je. Mais contre toute attente, à première vue, la robe est simple, mais magnifique à la fois. Je me pressai de l'enfiler; je n'étais pas spécialement pudique, _ouh la menteuse_, mais être en sous-vêtements devant une douzaine d'inconnus, ce n'était pas ce que je préférais le plus au monde. Je me scrutai, dans le miroir, m'attendant à voir quelque chose de banal, _mon reflet quoi_. Mais mon regard glissa sur cette robe aux tons "nude ", me collant au corps, valorisant _mes courbes les plus généreuses_ : ma poitrine et mes hanches étaient particulièrement visées. Des strass très discrets remontaient le long de mes reins. Le col de la robe était en V , il y avait des manches 3/4 , ajourées de dentelles tons sur tons , et elle se finissait à la limite de mes genoux . Je la trouvai étonnamment sensuelle. Mes cheveux étaient relâchés en d'énormes anglaises sur le côté. Mes yeux.. mes yeux ressemblaient à ceux d'un félin.. Ils étaient charbonneux comme il le fallait, un fond de teint me faisant une peau ivoire, et un léger fard, des joues rosées. Mes lèvres étaient pulpeuses, roses bonbon. Je ne me reconnaissais pas, mais j'adorais cette façon de me présenter. Juste avant que _Franck _ne s'affole pour les deux minutes restantes avant notre entrée, Madge vint à ma rencontre. Elle avait troqué ce vieux tissu vert mal cousu contre une longue robe noire, vaporeuse. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon tiré, quelques mèches lui tombant délibérément sur le visage. Ses yeux étaient soulignés d'un un long trait d'eyeliner, et ses lèvres étaient colorées d'un rouge sombre. Madge m'expliqua que les stylistes avaient échangé les vêtements avec ceux d'une autre participante. _Franck_ nous rappela les consignes : nous passions donc deux par deux sur la scène, sans voir les autres candidats avant notre entrée, et nous devions en quelque sorte exécuter les ordres donnés dans le micro qu'ils nous installèrent dans l'oreille. J'enfilai alors une paire de chaussures couleur chair : des talons aiguille d'au moins une bonne douzaine de centimètres ! Au premier essai, je perdis quelque peu mon équilibre, puis je m'y habituai. Madge, elle, était pieds nus, pour un effet "_gothique_" disaient les stylistes. Je soupire et Madge et moi levons les yeux au ciel, dans un acte désespéré. Alors, une petite voix surexcitée se fait entendre dans le micro, et m'ordonna d'avancer sur le plateau dans cinq secondes précises, 4, 3, 2.. 1.

Mes pieds me trahirent, ils tremblotaient. Je m'avançai à grands pas, et mentalement, je remerciai ma mère de m'avoir appris à marcher avec ses vieux talons de mariage, quand j'avais dix ans et mes idées de petite fille. Madge me rejoint. De là nous pouvons entendre la foule applaudir : ils aiment ce qu'ils voient et je leur offre un sourire. Un projecteur braqué sur mon visage m'empêchait de les apercevoir, mais pas de les entendre . Je voyais Madge se sentir à son aise. Evidemment, la fille du maire n'en était pas à sa première apparition publique; la scène, elle connaissait. Je lui en voulais un peu d'être tellement bien, comparée à moi. Caesar nous prit par la main, et dans le micro j'entendis qu'il avait l'intention de me faire tourner sur moi-même, alors je m'exécutai et le laissai me faire tournoyer pour me présenter sous tous les angles. Ceci fait, il m'installa sur un siège noir en cuir, et baisa la main de Madge en lui proposant de s'asseoir.

**« Mesdames et Messieurs, voici nos toutes premières participantes ! Madge, vous êtes à tomber ! Votre style gothique vous donne cet air ténébreux, la couleur de votre peau contraste énormément avec votre robe, j'adore ! Quand dites-vous mes amis ? **Il s'adressait au public, des gens riaient, d'autres applaudissaient grossièrement, et d'autre sifflèrent, montrant leur accord. Caesar sourit, de toutes ses dents si blanches.

**-On dirait bien qu'ils sont d'accord avec moi ! **Madge offrit un sourire ravissant, _à tomber par terre. _Caesar se tourna alors vers moi et sourit doucement. Mon cœur manqua un battement, j'avais peur de sa critique futur, me concernant. Et si les gens désapprouvaient ? Ce n'était pas Caesar en lui-même qui me faisait peur, il était obligé, dans le contexte de la présentation, de me faire des éloges. Les gens se turent, la salle était silencieuse, on pouvait entendre les mouches voler.

**-Oh Katniss ! Vous êtes phénoménale ! Vous avez ce charme.. Ce charme qui est en vous, qui vous rend d'avantage sublimissime !** Il s'exclamait avec un petit sourire puis son regard se tourna vers le public. Il n'eut aucunement besoin de demander que le public me siffle, qu'il applaudissait encore plus intensément que pour Madge. J'étais sous le choc. Mon visage laissait transparaître une émotion qui dut surprendre Caesar, car je le laissai perplexe.

**- Vous nous regardez comme si nous venions d'une autre planète Miss Everdeen, quelque chose ne va pas ?** Mon regard se tourna vers lui, et je lui dis, avec la même incompréhension :

**- Je ne pensais pas que les gens m'aimeraient de cette façon en si peu de temps.**

La foule éclata de rire, mon visage se tourna instinctivement vers eux, pourquoi rigolaient-ils ? Qu'avais-je dis de travers ? Je m'en voulu immédiatement et Caesar lâcha un petit rire, en fixant le public. Comme si ça avait été une réponse… Drôle. Il m'assena une tape amicale sur ma main :

**-Vous êtes phénoménale, Mademoiselle, ne vous méprenez pas sur ce sujet. **Il me fit un petit clin d'œil. Et alors mon visage se décrispa et mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un petit sourire. Son regard se dirigea sur Madge et moi à tour de rôle.

-**Vous êtes donc de meilleures amies ?** Son sourire ne s'estompait pas.

**- Oui, nous nous connaissons depuis toujours, parce que notre ville n'a qu'une école pour chaque niveau, mais nous avons vraiment fait connaissance il y a de ça trois ans. J'étais une exclue **car même si je suis ** la fille du maire, je suis un vrai rat de bibliothèque. Et quant à Katniss, elle a son caractère à elle. Des amis, elle n'a jamais trouvé l'intérêt d'en avoir, mais tout le monde la respecte. Elle ne s'en rend sûrement pas compte, mais Katniss à un effet dévastateur. Elle a toujours eu des prétendants, **mais n'a jamais voulu en entendre parler. **Je le dis à sa place car elle-même n'a jamais été au courant ; elle a toujours nié. Je crois être une fille bien chanceuse d'avoir été acceptée auprès d'elle.**

Madge était sincère, son texte était vrai, elle m'avait touché. Je crois bien que mes yeux brillaient, j'avais envie de la serrer dans mes bras. Je repris alors mes esprits puis regardai le public.

**- Madge fait partie des personnes les plus chères, qui comptent le plus pour moi. **Avouais-je .Les gens gémirent alors, en un "Ohhhh " général.

**- Mais dites-moi, Katniss, quelles sont ces personnes, qui comptent tant pour vous ?** Je ne pris pas la peine de feindre la réflexion, ma liste ne mesurait pas dix mètres de long.

**- Prim. **Mon regard se tourna vers la caméra, et d'une petite voix, que j'essayais de maintenir forte et rauque, **Prim si tu me regardes, et je sais que c'est le cas, sache que je t'aime, et fait attention à toi.** J'avais dit ceci sans penser aux millions de spectateurs me regardant, avalant mes paroles comme de l'eau de jouvence. Ma sœur me manquait, déjà. Caesar me regarda ( m'observa ? ) de son regard compatissant.

**- Qui est Prim ?** me demanda-t-il

**- Primerose..C'est ma sœur. **Ma voix ne put que s'éteindre en prononçant ses mots.

**- Remportez ce jeu, gagnez les gains, je suis certain que votre sœur sera fière de vous.** Je lui souris doucement.

**- C'est ce que je compte faire.**

De nouveau un « boing », se fit entendre, annonçant la fin de notre entrevue, pour laisser place à d'autres participants: nous étions 20 après tout. Je me levai puis fit un signe à la foule, Madge fit de même, puis dès que nous avons franchi les coulisses, une équipe technique nous sépara. Puis on me raccorda des micros en dessous de ma robe, me réglant sur telle fréquence puis sur d'autres. On me poussa, si je puis dire, dans une sorte de grande prairie, laissant voir une nuit étoilée, me précisant que c'était artificiel, et que la technologie était très avancée dans le lieu où allait se dérouler le jeu. Je soupirai : dans quoi m'étais-je embarquée.. Une heure après, les autres candidats nous rejoignirent peu à peu. Nous ne pouvions toujours pas nous voir, étant donné que l'on nous avait mis dans nos chambres respectives tout le long du déroulement. Ma chambre était très jolie, simple mais magnifique, _la même impression que me donnait la robe. _Les murs étaient blancs, une baie vitrée donnait sur une incroyable piscine. J'avais un écran plat qui était encastré en face de mon lit. Mon lit. Il était magnifique, les draps étaient brodés de dentelles et de velours, les tons jouaient entre l'ivoire, le blanc cassé et quelques pétales de rose y étaient délicatement déposés. Un tapis ovale, en peluche ivoire était posé sur le parquet blanc sur toute la largeur du lit. J'étais vraiment amoureuse de ma chambre, elle était magnifique. La TV s'alluma, alors que je n'y voyais aucun bouton, et j'en conclus que la production avait fait en sorte de nous annoncer les informations majeures sur les TV. _Bien Katniss, tu es logique quand tu veux._ Je ne jurais en aucun cas avec le décor, _ils avaient tout prévu._ Mes valises étaient déposées devant un grand espace caché derrière un rideau blanc pailleté. Une voix robotique féminine se fit entendre :

_**« A tous les participants, vous êtes conviés à vous retirer dans vos chambres, puis à venir vous installer dans la salle à manger, afin de commencer à vous connaître. Puis soupez. »**_

Et la TV s'éteignit.

Je m'avançai vers la porte métallique, entendit un déclic à peine audible puis la porte s'ouvrit automatiquement. Je restais un moment comme ça, à me demander à quelles sortes de technologie nous allions encore avoir droit. Sous mes pieds se dessinaient des empreintes de semelles digitales, m'indiquant le chemin à prendre jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous, je suppose. Curieuse, je regardai derrière moi, les pas disparaissaient dès que je les avais franchis. Je ne m'y attardai pas plus puis examinai la maison, c'était évidemment magnifique, nous nous serions cru dans ces manoirs de la Renaissance. Tout était magnifique, profond. Il y avait beaucoup de velours, de dentelles et de marbre noir. J'étais en plein rêve, nous ne pouvions même pas identifier l'emplacement des caméras tant elles se fondaient au décor. Je vis une grande porte en bois sombre, un nouveau déclic m'indiqua que la porte s'ouvrirait dans quelques secondes. Je tombai face à des inconnus. J'essayai de retrouver Madge mais cette dernière n'était pas encore là, et je grognai discrètement. Puis je remarquai quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas rester inaperçu. Les gens étaient tous en jeans, joggings, chaussettes et T-shirt. Les filles avaient des chignons lâches, et toute traces de maquillage enlevé .Moi j'étais encore avec ma robe chic, ma coiffure impeccable et mon maquillage de soirée. Je me sentis à part, _peut-être que c'est pour ça que tout le monde te regarde Katniss.._ Peut-être, c'est une éventualité oui, idiote ! Je soupirai puis m'assis dans le silence à la chaise la plus proche de moi. J'étais mal à l'aise. Bien Katniss, toi qui voulais rester discrète, et bien je crois qu'on ne peut pas mieux faire ! Madge fit son apparition, son short de pyjama gris chiné, des tongs rose flashy, et un T-shirt d'ACDC un peu trop grand pour elle. Ses cheveux étaient humides, elle venait de prendre une douche, et n'avait donc pas de maquillage. Je la regardai, lui faisant des gros yeux :

**-j'ai dû raté quelque chose !** Lui murmurais-je. Elle me regarda comme si j'étais venue d'ailleurs :

**- Katniss, la maison est très romantique, ancienne, et ça a beau te faire penser à tous ces contes avec princesses, mais ça ne t'oblige pas à rester dans ta robe du soir !** me dit-elle en s'esclaffant. Voyant que les autres me regardent tous avec un sourire amusé pour certains, un air un peu désabusé pour d'autres, je deviens rouge pivoine. Il n'y avait qu'un seul habitant qui prenait ça au sérieux, et il me regardait avec compassion. _Il doit sûrement avoir pitié._ Tais-toi-toi. Je me renfrogne. Même ma petite voix se moque de moi. Je n'en reviens pas. J'ouvre alors la bouche, dans un élan d'injustice :

**- Et comment aurais-je pu savoir ? Comment vous l'avez su d'ailleurs ?** Sans le vouloir je leur envoyai un regard qui, s'il en avait eu les capacités, aurait envoyé des éclairs.

**- Si tu avais entendu les indications données dans l'oreillette, au lieu de ne faire je ne sais quoi, tu aurais sûrement entendu l'autorisation comme quoi nous avions le droit de nous changer plus confortablement et de nous débarbouiller, m**e cracha alors une blonde pulpeuse. Bon elle ne m'aime pas. Ca, c'est fait. _Bien Katniss, t'es sur le bon chemin, vas-y._

_OOO_

_A suivre !_

_Alors alors, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, puis petit jeu, si j'ai trois reviews pour ce chapitre ( je commence pas fort ), Katniss et Peeta s'adresseront la parole, il y aura donc dialogue et tout ce qui s'en suit ! Si je n'en ai pas plus de deux par contre ce sera un chapitre de plus sans Peeta ! gniagnia je sais que vous le voulez :p. _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît ! J'ai fait des efforts sur la longueur du texte, puis sur les fautes de syntaxe. Clins d'œil à ma beta reader Morwenedhel que je remercie fort pour m'avoir proposé son aide !_

_-Mademoiselle Felton._


	3. La mission de Peeta

_Me revoilà pour un deuxième chapitre ^^. merci pour vos conseils à tous, et un GROS merci à ma bêta reader! _

_-Mademoiselle Felton._

_**OOO**_

POV PEETA (comme promis).

Je me réveille doucement.

Ce lit est la chose la plus confortable que mon corps n'ait jamais connu. Je décide de me faire discret pendant ces trois jours de repos, avant les interviews et toutes les autres sortes de combines pour nous faire aimer du public afin de garantir notre place pour la finale.

Je m'étire tranquillement, prenant le temps de me faire une toilette rapide. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux dorés, mais rien n'y fait : aujourd'hui ils ne seront pas coiffés. Quand le déclic de ma porte se fait entendre, la voix forte et singulière de Katniss - j'avais appris son prénom la veille, quand elle avait fait son apparition dans le salon- se fit entendre. De ceux que j'avais rencontrés, c'était la seule fille qui avait les pieds sur terre, à mon goût. Je n'aimais pas la façon dont Glimmer, la bimbo de cette édition, lui reprochait des choses si durement. Après tout, nous étions là pour jouer, pas pour nous entretuer.

Je sors de ma chambre et m'installe sur un des canapés du salon. La production était venue pendant la nuit pour enlever la grande table de la veille. Les participants commençaient à se réveiller et à venir nous rejoindre peu à peu. La journée me semble bien débuter, et les rayons de soleil s'infiltrent déjà par les fenêtres à neuf heures du matin. Et puis, je la remarque. Mon regard glisse doucement sur son corps à moitié découvert : elle porte un maillot de bain une pièce chocolat, en dessous d'un T-shirt coupé au niveau du nombril. Elle marche tranquillement en direction des salles de bains communes. De ce fait, elle m'ignore complètement. Je lui en veux un peu, certes. Mais aucune règle n'oblige à faire ami-ami avec les autres joueurs de l'édition. Je grogne et quand elle n'est plus dans mon champ de vision je m'affale sur le sofa. Elle ne veut pas venir me parler ? D'accord, je ferai le premier pas. Mais je l'aurai. Katniss Everdeen finira même par m'apprécier, j'en fais le serment.

En attendant, elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec toujours cet air inabordable. Elle s'installa en tailleur sur le canapé en face du mien, se coiffant une natte sur le côté. Je la regarde en silence. C'est étrange, effrayant aussi. Elle n'a pas l'air de me voir, jamais son regard ne croise le mien. Je me sens vexé. Je ne lui ai rien fait pourtant ! Qu'y avait-il d'anormal chez cette fille au juste ? Tout le monde se liait d'amitié avec les autres. Tout le monde sauf elle. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que j'ai toujours été quelqu'un à qui l'on faisait vite confiance. Je donnais envie d'apprendre à me connaître, autant se le dire.

Puis, Gale, un des participants, vint à notre rencontre. Il me salua et s'assit près de Katniss ; elle lui offrit un sourire timide. Ah . Cette fille avait la capacité de sourire maintenant ? Et pourquoi elle lui souriait d'abord ? Gale était plaisant physiquement parlant, elle aurait pu être attirée par lui après tout. Mais je ne m'y fais pas, au fond de moi, je suis un petit peu jaloux. Elle lui accordait des sourires dès les premiers jours, alors que moi, j'avais le droit à une non-existence. Super, grâce à elle je sais ce que ressent un fantôme. Même quand Gale m'avait salué, elle n'avait pas détourné son attention du point qu'elle fixait depuis tout à l'heure. Elle venait de finir sa natte. Honnêtement, ça lui allait à ravir. Je lâche un gros soupir, histoire de faire sentir ma présence au duo qui riait aux éclats après une blague de Gale. Ils se retournèrent alors sur moi, leurs yeux cherchant à comprendre mon acte. Le regard de Gale, je n'en avais strictement rien à faire, mais celui de Katniss me faisait de l'effet. Je ne pouvais plus détacher mon regard du sien, comme si un aimant était présent dans ses yeux gris.

Au cours de la journée, je les voyais, Gale et elle, ensemble, et quand ils ne l'étaient pas, Madge remplaçait Gale. Bref Katniss n'était jamais seule. Jamais. Personnellement, je me faisais moins présent que ce matin, discutant avec les autres participants. J'appréciais particulièrement Delly et un certain Cato. C'était les seuls les moins superflus. Les autres ne pensaient qu'à se donner en spectacle, ils n'avaient aucune personnalité. Glimmer était proche de Marvel et je compris tout de suite qu'ils allaient monter leur duo de pseudo gagnant. Ces deux-là étaient hargneux, très dédaigneux.

Ils nous regardaient tous comme s'ils allaient nous bouffer.

Un gros « bip » se fit entendre. Nous avions appris que c'était le signal d'une information de la production. Tout le monde s'assoit peu à peu. En cinq minutes nous étions tous en rond autour de l'écran digital fixé au marbre noir. Caesar affichait un sourire radieux, blanc, éclatant. De sa voix enjouée il annonça :

« **- Bonjour chers participants, aujourd'hui je vous annonce que le premier défi est activé. Dans dix minutes exactement vous irez dans votre chambre puis une annonce vous sera faite. Les deux gagnants de ce premier défi remporteront une entrevue avec un ou plusieurs membres de leur famille.** »

Nous nous regardions tous, puis une rousse partait déjà en direction de sa chambre. Cato et Madge partaient tranquillement. Les autres y allèrent en courant. _L'intérêt ?_ Katniss restait avec Gale_, encore_. Elle se leva puis entrepris d'aller dans sa chambre, mais ma chambre était dans le même secteur que la sienne. Alors que Gale partait de son côté, je la rattrapais et marchant à ses côtés, je lui dis :

« **- Salut ! Moi c'est Peeta.**

Cliché comme approche vous me direz. Mais je n'ai pas trouvé mieux car au moment où j'avais envie de lui montrer l'étendue de mon charisme, mon cerveau s'arrangea pour me faire revoir les yeux gris, les magnifiques yeux gris de Katniss. Ce regard si envoûtant, je l'adorais. Elle me scrutait, comme si je la dérangeais. Quel est le problème ? Cette fille est-elle associable ? Non, étant donné que Gale a réussi à lui faire décocher un de ses sourires timides mais ravageur à la fois.

**-Bonsoir. Ravie, Peeta. Je ne suis pas ici pour me faire des amis si tu veux tout savoir.** M'avoue-t-elle. Je grognai intérieurement.

**-Je pourrais t'être utile dans ce jeu. Les stratégies, ça me connaît. **

Elle fronça les sourcils, essayant de cerner une once d'ironie dans ce que je venais de dire. Mais elle parût ne pas la déceler. _Désolé de vous décevoir mademoiselle !_ Pf. Je me suis promis d'être ami avec elle, et je le serai. Elle semblait être dans une sorte de combat intérieur comme si quelque chose de grave risquait d'arriver si elle faisait de mauvais choix. Je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise. Elle arrivait devant sa chambre et en attendant le déclic, elle me regardait toujours, dans le blanc des yeux. Je soutenais son regard; j'en fus même fier.

**-C'est d'accord, il faut que je gagne. Alors pour ça j'ai besoin de complices. J'ai déjà Madge et Gale, bienvenu dans l'équipe du Geai moqueur. **

Elle dit tout ça avec une nonchalance feinte, comme si elle ne voulait pas montrer ses réels sentiments. Perplexe je lui demande :

**-Le geai moqueur ? Pourquoi ce nom ?**

**- C'est un vieux truc... de mon enfance, et j'y tiens comme un mineur tiens à une pépite d'or . **

_Quelle expression.._ J'acquiesce en hochant la tête. Elle détourna son regard :

**-Bien Peeta. Au passage, j'étais consciente que tu t'appelais Peeta, tu sais ? Je t'écoutais, hier.**

Je dû faire les gros yeux, car elle s'esclaffa froidement. Je rajoutais :

**-Je pensais juste que tu n'en avais rien à faire, de ces autres joueurs..**

**- C'est le cas.** Me coupa-t-elle.

Je repris, d'un ton plus doux, histoire de calmer le jeu :

-**C'est ton choix, je suis quand même content que tu m'ais écouté.**

**- A vrai dire j'examinais les joueurs dont j'aurais besoin. **

Cette fille avait un chic phénoménal pour casser les gens. Je n'étais pas méchant. Surtout avec elle, après tout ce manque d'affection et de sociabilité de sa part, je fais preuve d'extrême patience. Par ailleurs, elle compte gagner, ça tombe bien, moi aussi je compte gagner. Elle ne m'a pas l'air de se laisser faire. Moi je laisse l'impression de me laisser faire, mais je mens très bien, ça a toujours été. Elle rentre dans sa chambre et moi dans la mienne. La TV se met en marche alors que je m'assois sur le fauteuil de velours émeraude.

La voix robotique débuta son récit :

« **Bonsoir Peeta, aujourd'hui est un grand jour, nous allons te proposer ta nouvelle mission. Si tu la **

**refuses, tu seras alors dans l'obligation d'effectuer un dur gage imposé. Alors, réfléchis-y , surtout si tu **

**tiens à revoir un de tes proches pendant une petite après-midi dans le manoir.**

( la voix s'esclaffa un court instant ). Je levai les yeux aux ciel, désabusé de ce chantage affectif assez stupide, étant donné que nous les avions vu il y a encore deux jours. Elle reprit :

**-Alors, voilà, ta mission sera d'inciter Gale à embrasser Katniss, ce soir, à la soirée des Débuts. **

Bordel. Ce fut le seul mot qui m'arriva à l'esprit. Comment arriverais-je à faire _ça_ ? De une, Katniss était ce genre de fille qu'il ne fallait pas contredire, de deux je ne connaissais pas assez Gale pour lui ordonner des choses même sur le ton de la plaisanterie, de trois, elle le prendrait mal, très mal et Gale est assez intelligent pour le prévoir, alors jamais il ne mettra leur amitié en danger . Bref, tout ça additionné équivaudrait à une défaite pour moi. B_ien Peeta, bien ._

_OOO_

Bonsoir, bon comme promis petit PoV Peeta ! Le prochain, je retourne sur Katniss, question d'inspiration , comme vous me l'avez conseillé, j'ai espacé les dialogues, et j'ai essayé de moins détailler. Sur ce point je tenais à préciser que je suis tellement une fan de tout ce qui concerne le monde de la mode, le maquillage et la coiffure, que j'adore préciser au détail près . Je m'en excuse d'ailleurs, puis ensuite les derniers points : J'ai posté trois chapitres en une semaine, en vue de mes projets, je vais prendre un rythme régulier. Mes chapitres seront plus long, et meilleurs . En l'occurrence, je vais essayer de tenir un rythme de 2chap/semaine. . Laissez des review, ça encourage vachement ! Bisous et bonne soirée _– mademoiselle felton._


	4. Je ne suis pas comme ça

Vos reviews me touchent énormément, merci à vous tous ! Oh ! Une revieweuse américaine ( GiGi)! Ça me fait plaisir que tu utilises tes capacités à comprendre la langue française dans mon histoire ! :D . Sinon un GRAND MERCI , mais DE TOUT CŒUR à morwenedhel ! Ma bêta ! Et aussi à ma cousine, qui m'aide pour le déroulement de cette histoire :D. Mandine37 : Haha ! Oui tu n'es pas fan de Gale/Katniss mais tu vas vite découvrir si tout va se dérouler comme prévu ou non ! Fan de twilight : Et bien lis ce chapitre, j'espère que ça va t'éclairer. J'ai préféré rester secrète, ce qui rend l'histoire plus complexe pour un début de fiction, certes ! Merci à toutes les autres, ça me donne un certain soutien moral !

_-Mademoiselle Felton_

**OOO**

(POV KATNISS)

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, et ce soir une petite fête entre nous était prévue. Pendant que nous nous préparerions, des gens de la production viendraient mettre en place le lieu de la fête. Je n'aimais pas trop les fêtes, mais bon, comme me répète Madge depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes :

**« - Oh Katniss ! Une fête c'est... c'est.. Cool. Je comprends que tu ne sois pas la fille la plus charismatique que l'on ait tous connu dans ce jeu, voir même la seul qui n'ait aucun charisme et aucune volonté à vouloir des amis dans ce jeu, mais cette fête va montrer aux gens qui tu es réellement, ils seront fixés.**

**-Tu oublies Gale. Te rappelles-tu sa brève présentation au cours du premier jour ? C'était bien plus bref que moi je te signal !** Je m'indigne face à ses accusations. **Et puis, les gens verront aussi comment je suis si je ne vais pas à cette stupide soirée, il y a des caméras partout Madge. **Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine, soupirant devant ma détermination.

**- Soit ! Tu viendras ! Et, pour information, les stylistes et maquilleurs viendront ici dans environs une demi-heure à tout casser, pour te préparer pour ce soir.** **»**

Elle rigole en me faisant un petit clin d'œil. Je grogne, puis me lève de mon lit, en scrutant la magnifique piscine, d'un turquoise paradisiaque. Les tons orangés du soleil se reflétaient sur l'eau calme et scintillante. Je ne me sentais pas dans mon élément... Pas du tout. Mais... Tout était si beau ici. Si _artificiel plutôt._

Bref, une heure après nous étions prêtes, mes yeux toujours aussi maquillés, -rien avoir avec ce que j'étais naturellement-, d'un noir sombre. Glimmer elle, son maquillage ne la changeait pas beaucoup et on ne lui avait pas mis une tonne de poudre non plus, à elle... Devrais-je le prendre mal ? J'étais peut-être vilaine à regarder. Non pas à ce point, je pouvais concevoir que je n'étais pas une bombe mais de là à me croire vilaine... J'avais une robe bleue, cousues des bandes noires sur ma poitrine et mes épaules. Cette robe n'était pas aussi simple que la première, mais elle avait son charme. Mes cheveux étaient lâchés et ondulés de partout, grâce au fer. Encore quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas su garder au naturel. Bon d'accord mes cheveux n'était pas parfaits, mais ils étaient soyeux au toucher et ils bouclaient seuls après une bonne douche.

Je sors de ma chambre, d'un pas peu joyeux, et rencontre Madge, je la regarde de haut en bas, vite fait. Elle était belle. Ses cheveux lisses, tombant sur ses épaules, sa robe arrivant aux genoux, d'un rouge éclatant, un décolleté carré qui mettait sa mince poitrine en valeur malgré tout. Nous nous dirigeons alors sans un mot dans la salle prévue pour la fête. Elle était vaste, mais elle était encombrée de tapis anciens, rappelant l'art du XV ème siècle. Les lumières sont baissées pour un effet plus mystérieux. Quand est-ce que ce jeu produira quelque chose de moderne ? Ils nous demandent de nous adapter à un luxe que, pour certains, nous n'avons jamais connu. D'ailleurs, mettre une robe à chaque apparition de ce genre, ça n'allait pas durer très longtemps avec moi.

Une grande table se tenait au milieu de la salle, carrée, nous permettant à tous de nous voir. Une nappe de dentelle noire recouvrait cette table, les couverts étaient en ivoire. Gale s'approche alors de moi, me sourit de son sourire adorable. Cet homme avait un certain sex-appeal, mais je ne l'appréciais par pour ça. Il avait avant tout une personnalité semblable à la mienne, et j'adorais ça. Au moins un joueur avec qui je pourrais supporter ce long mois. J'en étais ravi d'autant plus que Glimmer, celle qui m'avait agressée dès le premier soir, était jalouse que Gale la laisse en plan pour venir me voir moi. Toc, dans ses dents. Du coin de l'œil, je voyais Peeta, le jeune homme qui était venu m'aborder ce matin même. Il ne m'avait pas l'air méchant, mais je ne voulais pas m'encombrer de garçon de son genre : prêt à tout pour gagner mon amitié par devant, mais en avoir pour son compte par derrière. Il était stratégique, cela se voyait au premier coup d'œil. _Mais je le suis encore plus._ Son regard se glissa vers moi, un verre à la main. Il était entre une vive conversation avec Clove, une fille brune qui m'avait l'air assez mesquine, et avec Tresh, un homme grand et bien bâtit, de couleur noire, il m'avait l'air très souriant aux premiers abords. Cause de cette impression ? Il m'avait offert ses gaufres quelques heures auparavant alors que Glimmer avait fait en sorte que je n'en ai pas. Gamineries quand tu nous tiens. Peeta m'offre un sourire éblouissant, je crois bien que c'est son plus beau en réserve. Je reste de marbre : je ne me laisserai pas prendre à son jeu. Mais au fond de moi, je sens comme un petit grésillement, quelque chose qui chatouille. Mon attention se reporte sur Gale et je lui souris. Sourire... Je trouvais ça étrange de sourire à chaque phrase prononcée par ce garçon. Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes. Lui me les changeait.

**« -Je me disais, Katniss, après le jeu, on devrait continuer à se voir, toi et moi. **

Un sourire en coin s'affiche sur son visage. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aimais ce petit sourire en coin. Je ne réponds pas tout de suite, trempe mes lèvres dans le cocktail alcoolisé servi, puis avale une gorgée de ce liquide brûlant. Ma gorge reste en feu quelques secondes, puis je ne sens plus rien.

**-Ça ne me dérange pas, non. Au contraire.**

Pour ne pas mentir je trouvais cette décision précipitée. Affreusement précipitée, c'était un inédit pour moi. Il sourit alors d'avantage, quant au mien de sourire, il se fane. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de sourire après tout, les crampes c'est vite fait !

**- J'habite à New York d'ailleurs, je suis mannequin, entre parenthèses, pour sous-vêtements.**

Je m'esclaffe en l'entendant se confier.

**-Mannequin ? Ce jeu va sûrement booster ta carrière.** Il hausse les épaules, indifférent à cette idée.

**- J'y ai pensé, oui, mais ce qui m'intéresse ce serait plutôt de travailler dans un endroit, sauvage, vert et à l'état brut. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à faire ça un jour, mais en attendant je vis avec l'argent de mes shooting.**

Je le scrute, essayant de percevoir en lui un homme sauvage, avec la main verte, aimant des animaux de la forêt. C'était tentant, après tout la verdure est un réel bol d'air frais. New York doit être un véritable calvaire pour ce jeune homme. Voyant que je me perdais dans mes réflexions, il m'asséna un léger coup sur l'épaule en pouffant :

**-Et toi ? Pourrais-je en savoir plus sur toi ? **Il rit. J'hausse à mon tour les épaules.

**-Et bien moi je vis loin de toutes ces grandes villes**. **Je vais intégrer l'université de Columbia à partir de septembre.. **Je n'en dis pas plus, je ne veux pas étaler une biographie détaillée de moi. Il dû le remarquer car il fronce les sourcils et une petite moue se fait alors apercevoir. Les gens commencent à s'installer à table, nous les suivons. Je vois Madge parler à Cato. Même d'ici on peut la remarquer le dévorer du regard. Je ne m'en préoccupe pas plus, elle va juste s'attirer des ennuis, surtout avec Cato, mais soit. A ma plus grande horreur, Peeta s'installe à mes côtés. Je le toise d'un regard réprobateur.

**- Tu n'as sûrement pas peur de l'ennui, en t'installant à mes côtés. **Je le préviens, espérant le faire changer d'avis_, surtout de place_. Il hausse les épaules et ses yeux azurs me font quelque peu perdre le fil de mes pensées.

**- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fuis les gens. Surtout, que je ne t'ai jamais rien fait de mal. A part vouloir me lier d'amitié avec la fille qui m'a l'air d'avoir le plus de potentiel dans cette édition.**

Je soupire bruyamment, feignant l'ennui. Je ne m'ennuie même pas. Peut-être étais-je trop dure avec lui après tout. S'il se fait apprécier du public, il restera plus longtemps dans ce jeu, et si je suis proche de lui, je pourrais gratter ses supporters. Il se leva alors, me regardant d'un œil noir :

**- Bien ! Je ne vais pas obliger une asociale à se sociabiliser**. Ses mots me font comme un coup de fouet en pleine tête. Je me sentais tout à coup honteuse de le snober de cette sorte. Je voulais m'excuser, mais ma fierté m'en empêchait. Je baissai les yeux et le laissai partir. Gale me donne un petit coup de genoux et me souffle :

**- Bien joué Katniss.** Je feins l'indifférence et lui offre un petit sourire, de quoi lui montrer que cette altercation ne m'a pas touchée. _Je cachais vraiment bien mon jeu !_

Les heures passées, la fêtes s'avérait être plutôt cool. Comme me l'avait prédit Madge ! Je me surprends à danser et rire à gorge déployée avec Gale. J'avais consommé une petite quantité d'alcool, rien de bien méchant. Mais cela me rendait tout de suite plus joyeuse ! Gale me faisait tournoyer sur la musique rythmée. Ce n'était rien qu'une simple danse, et elle n'engageait rien. Je disais ça mais je voyais des regards sur nous, insinuant certaines choses. Ce que je trouve réellement inapproprié de la part de Glimmer et Marvel, ces deux-là restant ensemble 24/24h depuis le début. On les soupçonnait même de partager la chambre de Glimmer. Tout le monde se met alors à sa place pour manger et à ma plus grande stupeur, Peeta revient à la charge. Malgré moi, un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Il voulait paraître déterminé, mais à ce jeu-là, on ne me bat pas. Alors que les festivités se déroulaient, Peeta se rapproche de Gale et lui chuchote quelque chose. J'ai dû paraître vexée d'être exclue, car Peeta se redresse aussitôt sur sa chaise. Le groupe de garçons à moitié éméchés qu'étaient Marvel, Cato et Tresh marche alors vers nous trois. Je me rapproche de Gale, mettant quelques centimètre d'écart en plus entre Peeta et moi. Je le vois regarder cet écart du coin de l'œil. Il essayait de me cerner à coup sûr. Peeta prit alors un air décidé, il mijotait quelque chose. Il appela les garçons et lança d'une voix mesquine :

**-Hey les gars, Gale va embrasser Katniss.** Je ne réagis pas tout de suite. Puis, l'information monte à mon cerveau et je comprends la phrase. Je rougis violement, et regarde Peeta, furieuse.

**- Tu es complètement débile ou tu veux juste faire ton intéressant** ? Lui lâchais-je.

**- Laisse toi faire, ça peut-être amusant.** Je percevais dans sa voix un léger tremblement, me prouvant qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec ce qu'il me racontait. Je le regarde, les yeux gros comme des ballons. Puis je me souviens de cet après-midi. L'un d'entre nous avait reçu un défi, nous ne savions pas qui, ni quand il ou elle devait le faire. Mais maintenant, je m'aperçois que tout ça n'est pas très normal. Les chuchotements qu'il a eut avec Gale quelques minutes auparavant appuient mon hypothèse. Donc, si je complète le tableau que je viens d'imaginer.. Peeta aurait eu un défi, envers Gale et moi. J'étais fière de ma rapidité et de ma logique des choses. Je pensais que personne n'avait pensé à s'intéresser à celui qui avait eu le défi.

Je reviens sur la terre ferme, le regard toujours aussi puissant de Peeta posé sur moi. Les trois garçons gloussaient comme de pauvres idiots. Leurs parents, s'ils les regardaient, devaient avoir honte de leurs fils.. Se montrer comme ça devant les gens.. c'était.. du divertissement à l'état pur. Gale me regarde, avec un sourire d'excuse. Je me demande quel serait le « gage » de Peeta, si nous ne nous exécutions pas. Gale s'approcha de moi et posa un baiser rapide et mal à l'aise. Il n'y avait rien à travers ce baiser, mis à part de la gêne et du malaise.

Peeta avait donc gagné le défi, et moi-même, j'avais dû baisser dans l'estime de tellement de gens. Embrasser au bout de deux jours, mais où allions nous.. . Le reste de la soirée passe alors plus vite, je me sens moins joviale. En plus de ça, Glimmer et Cato profitent de la moindre occasion pour glousser de mon comportement. Mais j'apprends alors qu'au lieu de me faire passer pour l'allumeuse que je n'étais pas, j'étais tout le contraire : Les participants me considéraient comme une jeune prude, ayant peur de s'engager dans des relations ou gestes trop passionnés. D'un côté j'étais, encore une fois, vexée d'être traitée comme une fille que je n'étais pas.. c'est vrai quoi ! Madge leur dirait bien que j'ai déjà eu des copains.. Enfin.. .bref le sujet n'est pas là. J'ai voulu rendre service à un garçon, qui je suis certaine ne m'adressera plus la parole maintenant que je ne lui suis plus d'aucune utilité, et je me retrouve à être le sujet d'une nouvelle polémique de ces mégères. Alors, je reprends mon calme et voit Glimmer chuchoter dans l'oreille de Clove, avant de glousser en ma direction, je me lève et me poste devant elle, je ne peux plus contenir ma colère.

Elle me regarde, avec dédain, comme si elle se sentait supérieure. _Bitch please. _Elle se met à ma hauteur. Erreur : ma main vient alors se plaquer avec violence contre sa joue tartinée de fond de teint. Son cri surprend toute l'assemblée présente. Sans rien ajouter, je pars de cette salle d'un pas sûr et engagé. Une fois hors de vue, je me précipite dans ma chambre, attendant le fameux déclic. Ma robe était déjà à moitié enlevée, mes cheveux n'étaient plus aussi bien mis. M'engouffrant dans ma chambre je prends une lingette démaquillante et me met à la tâche. Je reste en sous-vêtements et je ne prends pas la peine de prendre une douche : une simple toilette suffira. Je me recouvre de mes draps multiples, je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je me retourne sans cesse, voyant l'heure défiler. On toque à ma porte, je ne dis rien. J'avais envie de rester seule, avec un peu de chance on croira que je dors. Au pire, il ou elle comprendra que je ne veux pas le voir. La personne insiste, je grogne alors et appuie sur un bouton pour ouvrir la porte. Je peux sentir à ses pas que la personne est un homme. Donc j'ai le choix : Peeta ou Gale ? Je penche pour Peeta et sa démarche aussi discrète que celle d'une maman ours à l'attaque. Mais je préfèrerais de loin Gale, histoire de mettre les points sur les « i » du geste de tout à l'heure.

Je me retourne et, vois Peeta, de ce fait je me retourne, ne lui faisant pas face. J'étais en sous-vêtements, après tout. Capitulant, je me redresse en serrant les draps autour de ma poitrine. Il s'assoit au pied de mon lit et me regarde, perplexe. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, cela se voyait.

« **-Je suis désolé Katniss, sincèrement. Je ne pensais pas que mon défi impliquerait de telles conséquences.** Sa main vient se fourrer dans ses cheveux. J'avais remarqué qu'il faisait souvent ce geste. Je continue de le regarder, de marbre. Il continue, voyant mon mutisme :

**-Je n'aurais pas dû demander à Gale de faire ça. D'ailleurs, tu as étais intelligente, tu as dû de te douter de quelque chose pour te laisser faire de cette sorte.**

J'hausse les épaules, et je reste silencieuse. Il a beaucoup de patience. Encore un trait de caractère que je découvre chez ce garçon.

**- Ce n'est pas grave. Je n'en suis pas morte et cela ne m'empêchera pas de dormir. D'ailleurs j'allais dormir, là.**

**- Pourquoi est-tu tout le temps si désagréable en ma compagnie.. **Il avait l'air vraiment peiné. Tellement que je m'approche maladroitement de lui et arrivée à sa hauteur, mes lèvres effectuèrent une légère pression sur sa joue. Puis je me rallonge, en le regardant. Il avait un petit sourire, timide mais présent.

**OOO**

Bon, et bien voilà la fin de ce chapitre quatre, enfin ! J'y ai mis le temps qu'il fallait mais cette semaine à vraiment était chargée, sans oublier que j'ai quelques obligations autres que la littérature (hélas). J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu ! Toujours dans le contexte de la mise en forme, je ne peux pas être plus claire sans révéler des moments clés de cette fiction. J'essaye d'entretenir des relations vagues pour le départ, même après le baiser qui ne vaut pas un sous (et c'était l'effet recherché) de Gale/Katniss. Qui sait, il y en aura peut-être un autre plus émotionnel. Peeta / Katniss je peux enfin dire « ça commence ». Laisser vos review ! J'essaierai de poster le prochain chapitre avant mercredi prochain. En attendant faites-moi savoir si pour le prochain chapitre, vous aimeriez plus un POV PEETA ou KATNISS. Xoxo

_-mademoiselle felton._


	5. Je dors dans ses bras

Voilà, nouveau chapitre, j'ai décidé de faire les deux : POV PEETA et KATNISS. Ce qui le rendra plus long si je compte ne pas le bâcler. (oui oui..) Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, ça fait réellement plaisir de lire vos gentils commentaires ! Puis bonne lecture ! (Toujours un énorme merci à ma bêta, sans laquelle mon histoire ne serait pas la même! )

_-Mademoiselle Felton_

**OOO**

POV PEETA.

Cette fille était surprenante. Je ne savais plus vraiment où me mettre à présent. Premièrement, elle m'avait "admis" à rejoindre son petit clan dans ce jeu. Deuxièmement elle avait clairement accepté mes excuses faites la veille. Pour finir, et comme on dit, le meilleur pour la fin, ses lèvres étaient entrées en contact avec ma peau. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de sourire à ce moment-là, car un frisson inattendu m'avait parcouru le long de la colonne vertébrale. Katniss était une fille surprenante, oui. D'autant plus qu'après m'avoir laissé dans une sensation de béatitude toute la soirée, le lendemain matin, elle m'avait enlevé directement cette sensation faisant comme si rien n'avait eu lieu, et en étant d'avantage en compagnie de Gale, le garçon sexy, bla bla bla ... Je lève les yeux au ciel à cette simple pensée.

Toutes les joueuses présentes bavaient devant Gale quand il se montrait torse nu, et même quelques gars. Enfin, je ne veux pas trop m'attarder sur cette pensée-là. D'ailleurs je grimace tout seul, imaginant des gars aussi costaud et virils que Tresh ou Cato dans une situation comme celle-là. Je suis coupé de mes réflexions - et ce n'est pas plus mal- par Delly. J'appréciais réellement cette fille. Elle avait vingt ans. Elle n'était pas bien grande, blonde avec des yeux verts chaleureux qui ne s'arrêtaient jamais de briller. Elle vient s'installer à mes côtés, un sourire scotché aux lèvres. Cette fille n'arrête jamais de sourire.

**« - Bonjour gentil jeune homme, tu as bien dormi ? **Sa voix fluette transportait avec elle une réelle curiosité de savoir si j'avais passé une bonne nuit. Je souris alors à mon tour :

**-J'ai très bien dormi, merci beaucoup ! Et toi alors jolie blonde ? **Elle sourit au surnom que je lui attribue et hoche positivement la tête. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle glousse puis me demande de me rapprocher, comme si elle s'apprêtait à me confier un secret. Je m'approche alors un peu plus, tend mon oreille. Sa bouche vient me murmurer en un petit couinement :

**-Katniss Everdeen n'arrête pas de te regarder depuis au moins dix bonnes minutes.**

Dès qu'elle prononce cette phrase, je cherche instinctivement Katniss du regard. Je la trouve au moment où elle détourne précipitamment son attention de moi, la reportant sur un magazine people dont je suis certain qu'elle se fiche royalement. Je laisse échapper un soupir : cette fille ne voulait même pas essayer d'être réellement amie avec moi. Pas juste se servir mutuellement de nous, afin de gagner un jeu.

J'étais déçu. Voilà que je venais de connaître une nouvelle chose sur elle, mais comme les précédentes, ce trait n'était pas bon à prendre dans mon cas. Ayant suivi l'échange, Delly me surveille d'un d'œil qui veut en dire long.

**- Je pense qu'elle ne veut pas s'avouer à elle-même que tu l'attires**. Delly chuchote ça avec le plus de sérieux possible. J'hausse les épaules, continuant de regarder Katniss.

**- Je pense qu'elle-même ne doit pas savoir comment réagir à tout ça, et qu'elle fuit ces sensations inconnues. **

Delly me regarde et après un moment, elle reprend son éternel sourire :

**-Personnellement, je pense que sa réaction te chagrine.** Elle dit ça avec une moue innocente, voulant me faire comprendre des choses qui n'étaient pas vraies.

**- Ne joue pas à ça Delly. »**

Je me lève alors en lui souriant puis je la laisse en plan, préférant éviter ce sujet. Je me dirige vers la cuisine, je remplis deux tasses de café et entreprends d'engager une conversation avec Katniss, et lui offrir ce café. Mais quand j'ouvre la porte, j'aperçois avec dégoût que madame est encore fourrée avec quelqu'un. Madge. Et elles discutent vivement de quelque chose. Puis, spectateur de cette scène, Gale fit son apparition du jour. _Super, qui dit mieux ? !_

J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas penser de telles choses car pendant que Madge riait aux éclats, Katniss était montée sur le dos de Gale, rigolant plus nerveusement cependant. Ma bouche formait un « O » .Il y avait de quoi aussi. Je les suis du regard : ils vont vers la piscine et Gale jette dans l'eau une Katniss outrée du geste. Elle lui envoie un regard meurtrier, mais vite remplacé par un regard joueur. Elle s'immerge totalement dans l'eau, puis dix secondes plus tard, jaillit avec vivacité. Accompagné d'un rire joyeux, elle éclaboussait Gale d'une grande quantité d'eau et profite de la diversion pour remonter et pousser le garçon dans la piscine. Se tenant par la main, ils chutent tous les deux. Ils continuent alors leur bataille, et moi j'arrête d les regarder. C'est à ce moment que je décide de m'enfermer dans ma chambre, mais en y entrant je découvre une lettre sur mon chevalet de peintre. (J'avais demandé à en avoir un, durant la période de jeu.) Celle-ci venait de Katniss.

« **-Katniss ... **Je murmure à moi-même. J'ouvre alors la lettre et remarque une calligraphie propre à la jeune femme, pleines de courbes :

_Hey, Peeta.. Ne me demande pas de me justifier pour l'envoi de cette lettre. Surtout, pourquoi à toi ? J'ai préféré t'écrire que de te le dire, je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi, j'ai juste préféré. Je ne sais pas beaucoup de choses à vrai dire, mais ce n'est pas ce qui importe. Si tu veux, tu pourrais me rejoindre ce soir, dans ma chambre. Evite de te faire voir, ce sera la seule condition que je t'impose. Histoire de parler. Tu sais comme les gens normaux font ? Pour apprendre à se connaître.. Je me suis dit que maintenant que tu étais de mon côté ,entre guillemets, je devrais faire un petit effort pour savoir avec quelle sorte de joueur je m'engage.. Sur ce, j'espère te voir ce soir, après 22h. Bises, Katniss._

Je reste quelque peu ébahi de la nouvelle. Donc, Katniss demande ma compagnie. C'est bon à savoir. D'un coup, toute la jalousie que j'éprouvais envers Gale disparait. Lui n'avait pas le privilège de passer ses nuits avec Katniss. D'ailleurs, je doute fortement qu'il soit déjà entré dans sa chambre. Maintenant il me tardait alors d'être cette nuit. Curieusement, j'avais hâte. Je me demande si Katniss serait en sous-vêtement cette fois-ci ? J'avais très bien remarqué hier soir, qu'elle n'était vêtu que de sa lingerie, mais je n'avais pipé mot. Et je n'avais pas osé regarder. Vu l'objet de ma visite, j'avais plutôt intérêt à être irréprochable.. C'est à ce moment que cette pensée me vient à l'esprit :

_Katniss Everdeen m'a embrassé – je ne précise pas où, il y a donc beaucoup d'éventualités- sur son lit, en petite lingerie.- oui j'insiste sur ce fait, pour exagérer volontairement. -. _

Cette phrase me sera utile quand je la verrai s'amuser avec Gale. Je n'aurai qu'à me la répéter intérieurement, puis pouf, Gale je n'en aurais strictement rien à faire. Je me crée mon propre soutien moral. Cette fille me tuera.

Je dépose l'enveloppe sur mon guéridon, puis, retourne d'un pas joyeux dans la salle commune. Katniss était de nouveau accessible, sans plus personne autour d'elle. Ses cheveux était encore humides, et elle avait délaissé ses autres vêtements pour un simple haut de bikini et un short beige. Elle était à couper le souffle. Simple, naturelle, c'est ça qui la rendait carrément irrésistible. Son caractère s'ajoutant à la mise. Elle était têtue, avait de la suite dans ses idées, et surtout, elle ne se laissait vraiment pas faire. C'est sûr que ce n'est pas comme Glimmer, qui elle, cède à tout ordre de la part de la gente masculine, et qui ne dirait pas non si on lui demandait de sucer pour un mars. Mon dieu.. Bref, sortons-nous vite Glimmer de la tête. C'est fait. Donc, si on en revenait à Katniss ?

Tout mon corps ne demande que ça. Elle était en train d'écrire dans une sorte de journal. Je la voyais sourire quelques fois. J'aurais aimé connaître la raison de son sourire. Delly, d'une autre pièce, interpelle Katniss, d'une voix particulièrement ... audible. Et puis la demeure était d'un calme anormal, les gens jouaient à des activités sportives dans la prairie jouxtant le manoir, ou se baignaient dans la piscine ou le lac naturel. Katniss se lève et accourt rejoindre Delly, et je les entends parler. Du coin de l'œil je vois le carnet de Katniss...

Cédant à la tentation, je me précipite vers l'objet et l'ouvre à la page où elle écrivait tantôt. Je suis vite déçu en apprenant que la raison de son sourire, c'était le fait que Gale et elle « avaient renforcé leurs liens avec une bataille d'eau et une super après-midi très divertissante. » Je reprends ma position de départ au moment pile où elle revient. Elle se remet à l'ouvrage, sans m'accorder grande importance, à part un faible sourire qu'elle m'offre avant de s'allonger sur le ventre pour continuer ses écrits.

« **- Katniss ? **J'ose alors l'interpeller. Elle ne relève pas la tête, mais mâchouillant le bout de son stylo, il n'y a que son regard qui s'intéresse à moi.

-**Mh ?**

**-Ca tient toujours pour ce soir ?** Elle est surprise de ma question, puis hoche positivement la tête, avec un petit sourire. _Toujours ce PETIT sourire.. _

**-Cool.. Tant mieux..J'ai..Je trouve..Enfin j'aime bien l'idée que tu as, de faire l'effort de vouloir mieux me connaître.**

**-Si je veux élaborer une stratégie sans faille, qui marchera comme prévu, et qui aura les conséquences attendues, je me dois de connaître mes alliés. » **me répond-elle.

Finalement, je préfère la Katniss qui m'écrit des lettres pour les déposer sur mon chevalet... D'ailleurs quand j'y pense, elle a eu de la chance, que je n'ai pas demandé à verrouiller ma chambre. Je ne sais pas vraiment qui est le plus chanceux entre elle ou moi, pour tout avouer. Car si elle n'avait pas pu déposer le mot, à cette ci, je serais en train de bouder de la relation Gale/Katniss. Je l'entends alors fredonner un air que je ne connais pas. Elle parait plus jeune, avec des airs d'enfants. La voir écrire sur ce bouquin, jouant de sa sublime voix un air aussi magnifique, c'était un tableau juste époustouflant. D'ailleurs, c'est à ce moment que je décide de me lever et de me rediriger vers ma chambre, prêt à reprendre le pinceau.

J'avais une nouvelle peinture à faire, et Katniss m'avait réellement aidé sur ce coup là. Bref, comme je le pense depuis un certain moment, Katniss est une jeune fille surprenante.

**OOO**

PDV KATNISS.

Aujourd'hui aura été une journée assez sympathique. Puis voici le moment tant redouté. Il était un peu plus de 22h, et j'attendais Peeta. J'avais gardé mes affaires cette fois-ci : je n'aurais qu'à attendre son départ pour me préparer pour le soir. Le déclic de ma porte se fait entendre, et je m'obstine à prendre une pause naturelle. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas actrice et il doit remarquer que je patiente après lui depuis un bon moment. _Honte à toi Katniss_.

**« - Hey toi.** Il s'installe sur mon lit, me souriant.

**-Bonsoir Peeta. J'espère réellement ne pas te déranger en te demandant de venir ici à cette heure-là..** Il me coupe dans mon élan en plaçant un doigt sur mes lèvres, m'interdisant de dire un mot de plus.

**-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis content de passer la soirée en ta compagnie, alors cesse de parler pour dire des âneries.**

Je capitule, n'ayant pas le temps pour les débats superflus. Il retire son doigt, et au moment où sa peau n'est plus en contact avec la mienne, une onde de chaleur me quitte. C'est comme si tout en moi retombait, mes idées étant redevenues limpides. Mon cœur ne battait plus à 200 battements par seconde. _Bref, j'avais repris le contrôle de moi-même._

**-Alors, comme ça, on devrait faire connaissance ?** Il sourit en me rappelant que cette idée vient de moi.

**-Et bien, si tu continues à t'acharner sur le fait que c'est moi qui ai fait un effort à ce sujet, je risque vite de changer d'avis.**

**- Oh bien dans ce cas-là j'arrête tout de suite.**

A peine avais-je fini ma phrase qu'il s'empressait de me rassurer. Puis, un léger blanc de quelques secondes. Bien, au moins, ça était clair, il n'y avait plus besoin de le répéter. Je lui offre un sourire plus réel : après tout, il se plie à mes conditions !

_Mais, Katniss, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Bien sûr que ce gars dirait oui à tout pour te faire plaisir ! Tu viens de lui faire une énorme faveur après tout. _

Mon sourire s'éteint rapidement. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'imagine des choses, s'il voit que le sourire s'éternise. Je décide de sortir une feuille que j'avais alors préparée quelques heures auparavant. Alors que je prends mon souffle pour débuter mon récit, Mr Peeta , a pris l'habitude de me couper :

**-Tu fais quoi là au juste ?** Il me demande, ne comprenant pas trop.

J'hausse les épaules comme si cela était évident :

**-Ça se voit pas ? Je te dis comment je suis, dans mes grandes lignes, comme ça, tu apprends à me connaître.**

Il glousse, j'ai envie de lui coller mon poing dans la figure. Et s'il continu je sens que mon souhait se réalisera plus tôt que prévu.

**-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire Peeta ?** Je demande ça d'un ton agacé. Il reprend son sérieux et me regarde, d'un air désolé.

**- Tu n'as pas l'habitude – à ce point là – de te faire des amis ? Attends, as-tu réellement besoin d'une feuille pour te présenter ? Excuse-moi de trouver l'idée ridicule, mais il y a un moyen beaucoup plus simple. D'ailleurs, tout comme toi, tu dois l'avoir fait avec moi, je t'ai observée. **

Je m'empourpre à ses derniers mots : je n'avais pas dû être assez discrète!

Il reprend.

- **Et je sais que tu es une fille spéciale, qui ne se dévoile pas complètement. Tu n'arrives jamais à savoir quelque chose. Tu hésites tout le temps, tu ne fais jamais de véritable choix. Tu es quelqu'un de secret. En plus de ça, , tu as beaucoup de charme, ce qui en attire plus d'un et en rend jalouser plus d'une. Mais tu ne le vois pas.**

Il secoue la tête à ses mots, baissant les yeux comme si cela l'embêtait réellement que je sois insouciante à ce point. Je me rapproche de lui, puis lui murmure doucement :

**-Tu as sûrement raison sur la première partie, mais il y a eu méprise sur la fin.** Je souris doucement en le regardant, fière de ma répartie**. Tu crois réellement pouvoir me cerner Peeta, mais tu en ai à des années-lumière...**

Il papillonne des yeux, histoire de reprendre ses esprits. Je suis intelligente et c'est bien la seule qualité que je pouvais revendiquer, selon moi. Je sais que je ne le laisse pas indifférent. Jusque-là je n'en avais pas joué, mais maintenant que j'en suis sûre, je peux enfin commencer à jouer. Son regard vient se poser sur moi.

**-Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir la nuit, dans ta chambre **? » Il me questionne comme si ma réponse ne lui suffisait pas.

-**Je trouve que l'intimité qu'il y a dans une chambre, c'est mieux. Et je ne pense pas que la Production ait installé des caméras dans nos chambres.**

Quelque chose dans ma voix pouvait laisser entendre mon demi-mensonge : je ne savais pas, encore et toujours. Je savais que ce qu'ILS voulaient, c'était de l'audience. Et avec les cachotteries de Marvel et de Glimmer dans la chambre à cette dernière, certaines personnes réalisant ce TV show devaient ouvrir l'oeil. A cette heure, je suis presque certaine que nous passons en direct, lui et moi. Alors j'en avais profité pour montrer aux gens – dans l'éventualité qu'ils nous regardent- le côté manipulatrice que je pouvais avoir. Mais à côté de ça, j'espérais que notre entretien n'était vu et entendu que pour nous deux, et personne d'autre. Pas juste parce que je craignais que Prim ne soit debout encore à cette heure avancée de la soirée, juste pour voir sa grande sœur à l'œuvre. Non. Pas que pour cette raison..

Je voulais que Peeta et moi partagions ce moment ensemble, rien que nous deux.

Enfin, je me résolvais à croire qu'il n'y avait aucune caméra dans ma chambre.

Après une heure à bavasser, j'avais enfin appris que Peeta aimait plus que tout peindre, qu'il venait d'une famille de boulanger, et qu'il résidait à Chicago. Lui aussi avait l'intention d'intégrer l'université de Columbia. Il avait eu de nombreuses copines, sans vraiment s'engager, car il n'avait jamais était réellement amoureux d'après lui. Quand il m'eut fait cette révélation, je me sentis tout de suite moins seule. Moi non plus, à vrai dire je n'avais jamais été réellement amoureuse.

De mon côté je lui avais confié que j'avais une petite sœur, ainsi que la situation de ma mère et de mon défunt père. C'était bien le seul de ce jeu qui était au courant de ça. Avec Madge, évidemment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'avais envie de lui confier ça.

Je lui explique que, tout comme lui, je n'ai jamais eu de réel amour. Et que je ne cours pas après ça, car de là où je viens, les garçons sont tout sauf parfaits. Quand ils sont intelligents, ils sont moches, quand ils sont riches, ils sont cons. Quand ils sont beaux, ils sont violents. Bref, c'est vraiment tout et rien.

A la fin de la discussion, je m'aperçois qu'il est environ 3h du matin. Peeta baille à s'en rompre la mâchoire. Je ne sais pas où est située sa chambre, étant donné que j'avais envoyé Gale pour déposer la lettre. Alors je me mets en tête qu'il a peut-être tout un étage à parcourir, et je grimace. Il avait l'air réellement épuisé.

« **- Peeta, reste dormir ici, si tu le souhaites, pour cette nuit.**

Il ne conteste pas une seule seconde : ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules !

C'est alors qu'il prend un coussin et commence à s'installer par terre.

**-Peeta !** Je m'exclame outrée**. Il y a assez de place dans mon lit pour que je ne te laisse pas dormir par terre. »**

Il me regarde, d'un air grave, puis se lève et vient s'installer à mes côtés, en laissant une distance entre lui et moi. Et cela me frustre, car d'habitude, c'est le premier à tenter une approche avec moi. Et là on dirait plutôt que je l'embête à lui demander de venir à mes côtés. Je me sens plutôt vexée.

Je ne sais pas s'il le remarque, mais dans tous les cas, je me lève et entreprend d'aller enfiler un boxer noir et un T-shirt ample à l'effigie d'un groupe de musique. Je reviens dans la chambre, sortant de la salle de bains. Je me faufile sous les draps et me mets dos à lui. Il ne voulait pas m'approcher après tout, alors je me renfrogne. A coup sûr, il a du sentir le froid s'étant installé. Alors dans un geste totalement inédit, il se rapproche de moi, et passe ses bras autour de mon corps gelé. Je ne dis rien, d'abord pétrifiée par le contact physique, puis je me blottis un peu plus contre lui, me retournant doucement pour lui faire face. J'appuie ma tête sur son torse musclé et je ne peux m'empêcher de toucher sa musculature du bout des doigts. Il frissonne, je le sens. Tout comme je sens ses muscles se contracter à mon toucher. Intérieurement, sur mes lèvres, s'installe un sourire sadique. Et je finis par m'endormir, dans les bras de Peeta Mellark.

**OOO**

Bon et bien voilà, je ne vais pas vous mentir, j'ai effectivement passé une nuit à écrire ce chapitre. De deux heures du matin à ..attendez je regarde.. Six heure quarante-trois. Je m'applaudis moi-même, je ne suis pas encore morte de fatigue ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, je me sentais obligée de tenir ma promesse de deux chap/semaine. Et comme prévu vous avez un chapitre + un autre le lendemain, et ce n'est pas pour dire mais je me suis réellement appliquée à l'ouvrage. Peeta/Katniss ça ce fait doucement, surtout que je ne compte pas avoir plus de 15-20chap. Donc.. Hm, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ! je vous souhaite une bonne nuit en tout cas, moi je vais me coucher hé ! :D Bisous bisous. Laisser vos reviews, ça fais tellement plaisir après un boulot acharné comme celui –ci .

-_Mademoiselle Felton._


	6. Les émotions d'une vie

Hop, on se retrouve en bas pour les mises au point et remerciements!

Petit chapitre suivie d'un très long : no stress.

_-MademoiselleFelton_

000

Voilà déjà quatre semaines que l'on « jouer ». Déjà huit candidats étaient éliminés. La production nous remontrer des extraits de nos performances chaque vendredi soir, le monde entier lui, le voyait dans leurs écrans. Aujourd'hui je n'avais pas vue une seule fois Madge : elle paniquait car elle avait était nominer avec Glimmer, une d'entre elles allait nous quitter ce soir. Tout comme pour Tresh et Gale chez les garçons. J'avais peur pour Gale, c'était jusqu'ici le seul à m'avoir compris, et qui était comme moi. Je l'appréciais réellement ! Je passais mes journées avec lui. Quant à mes soirées, Peeta avait pris l'habitude de m'accompagner à chacun de mes sommeils. Je ne trouvais pas ça désagréable. Et jusqu'à maintenant, les producteurs n'avait jamais passé ses moments au zapping du vendredi. Je les remerciais intérieurement. Les nominés c'était mis sur leurs 31, quant à nous, jeans et T-shirt nous suffisait. Pour ma part j'avais un débardeur noir et un jean lacérés. Je sirote mon soda sur le sofa, devant la grande TV principal, ils diffusaient les moments épic de cette semaine : Dans la série « marrante/gaffe » nous pouvons admirer Thomas et Delly arroser tous les candidats de jus de fruit sur la terrasse, ou encore Melody, une petite brune d'origine Libanaise qui faisait tout de suite très sexy, trébucher dans les douches public et tomber sur ses fesses. Les garçons avaient tout de suite accroché sur le moment ou dans sa chute, son haut de bikini blanc avait glissé.

Après quelques scénettes de ce genre, on passe à la catégorie « sexy » : Je ne m'attendais pas à m'y voir, tout comme dans la catégorie précédente. Mais à ma plus grande stupeur, les caméras avait fait un zoom sur mon corps en bikini bandeau, montant peu à peu de mes pieds jusqu'à mon visage, ils avaient même rajouté une musique de fond marquant la sensualité de l'image, qui elle était au ralentis. Je regarde la TV, indignée. Je me rappelle bien de ce moment-là : Après que Delly m'eut aspergé de jus de fruit, j'étais allé dans la piscine, histoire de ne pas coller en séchant. On me voit alors, les cheveux humides, avec les rayons de soleil tapant sur ma peau devenue bronzé, je balançais ma tête à l'arrière, mes cheveux allant avec, paupières closes. Les garçons ont leur regard fixé à l'écran, je me sens rougir. Celui qui avait modifié cette scène avait fait de moi une personne sexy, oui, mais me montrer comme ça, je ne suis pas réellement d'accord. A mon plus grand soulagement, l'image passe et laisse sa place alors à Melody, cette dernière passait à chaque fois dans cette catégorie. Encore une fois ils avaient fait un gros plan sur son corps, elle aguichait Finnick en faisant une danse du ventre. Ce dernier avait des beaux yeux verts rivé sur Melody, un torse musclé, élancé. Sa peau était bronzée, ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux émeraude et ses cheveux cuivrée. Toute la maison le trouver étonnement sexy, c'était un fait. Pour en revenir à l'image, ces deux-là jouaient un jeu de séduction très.. Physique : Finnick avait rejoint la libanaise dans sa danse collé serrés .

Puis vient alors la dernière des catégories nommée « L'ambiance de cette semaine » ils avaient choisis de décrire cette semaine ci comme une semaine assez sentimentale, des relations s'étant amplifiés, ou juste construite. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, je passe dans le zapping : On me voit passer de bons moments avec Gale, au soleil, dans la piscine, ou encore dans la cuisine. Je suis toujours à rire. Lui ne quitte jamais son éternel sourire en coin. Mon cœur rate quelques battements, mes mains se font moites. Puis on peut apercevoir qu'il fait sombre, les caméras sont en mode nocturne. On à une vision portée sur la porte de ma chambre de l'extérieur. On voit une silhouette, qui est celle de Peeta, s'y faufiler doucement. Il répète la vidéo à plusieurs nuits différentes. Je ferme les paupières. C'était fait. Mais le pire reste à venir, quelles seront les commentaires de Caesar face à ça ? Ma réponse ne se fait pas attendre :

« **Bien, remarquez-vous la complicité qu'à Katniss avec Gale et Peeta ? Mais une question me tourmente ! Pourquoi ne voit-elle Peeta que le soir, dans sa chambre, et Gale le jour, dans les endroits ultra public ? Affaires à suivre mes chers spectateurs ! Passons à cette histoire entre Madge et Cato !**

A ce moment-ci une image de Cato et Madge s'enlaçant assez passionnément se fait voir. La seconde d'après, on les voyait, au même moment, s'embrasser furtivement. J'avale difficilement ma salive. Madge avait sûrement oublié Peter, le garçon pour qui elle avait le béguin depuis des années dans notre ville. Mise à part ça, ils passent Glimmer et Marvel se disputant violement. Glimmer sortait ses griffes et mutiler ce pauvre Marvel qui avait refusé de continuer à marcher dans son camp. La TV s'éteint et tout le monde décide d'aller se rafraîchir et de se changer les idées. J'accours alors voir Madge et lui assène une légère claque derrière la tête :

**-Tu ne m'as rien dis pour le baiser entre Cato et toi Madgie !**

Elle me regarde, désolée :

**-Pardonne moi Kat, mais je ne pouvais tout bonnement pas te le dire, je n'étais pas réellement dans mon état normal ce jour-là. Cato et moi avions bu.. et même si moi, je ne regrette pas, je sais que lui n'apprécie pas avoir embrassé une miss je sais tout**.

J'hausse les épaules :

**-Tu l'auras eu ton baiser au moins ! **Je ris un peu nerveusement. Son rire, beaucoup plus sûr, se joint au miens.

**- C'est sûr, que si je dois partir ce soir..** De nouveau je la tape, la coupant dans son élan de bêtise.

**-Ne dis pas ça..**

Elle me sourit, m'embrasse la joue, puis s'en va dans la cuisine, après avoir entendu son estomac criait famine. Peeta fait son apparition, dans le couloir à peine éclairée, il ne dit rien. Le silence est omniprésent, léger, bavard. Peeta s'approche de moi, d'un pas prudent, puis son regarde plonge dans le mien. Immédiatement, une onde de chaleur se propage en moi. Je me sens invincible, bouillante. Je ne peux plus partir de son emprise, il a beaucoup trop de pouvoir. Peeta le remarque et fais glisser son regard sur, ce que j'imaginais, mes lèvres. Aussitôt que son regard avec quitter le mien, quelque chose en moi s'éteint. Tout redeviens sombre, je me sens de nouveau sur terre, je n'ai plus aussi cette sensation d'invincibilité, au contraire. Il s'approche de moi, le plus proche possible, et il m'enlace. Ce garçon est imprévisible. Je me laisse faire, tout de même. Il avait dû comprendre à quel point j'avais était énerver que ce que je croyais intime fus révéler.

**- Ce n'est pas si grave Katniss, après tout, les gens n'ont pas à juger nos actes ? J'aime bien nos soirées, ensemble, à discuter, rire, apprendre.. **

Je le coupe alors dans son élan :

**-On va gagner. Gale est bien gentille, mais il n'est pas assez stratégique. Il critique les gens de ce jeu, et reste seul dans son coin, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on attire le public.. Enfin je ne pense pas. Dès ce soir, Glimmer ou Madge, Tresh ou Gale, devra partir.. Et nous ne serions plus que dix. Nous allons le faire, jusqu'au bout, tu m'entends ? **

Il hoche positivement la tête et m'offre un sourire, éblouissant. Je suis une adepte des ''Peeta's smile'' comme j'aime les appelés. Il me resserre une seconde fois dans ses bras et nous emmène alors de retour dans le salon, sous le regard de Glimmer, assez…peiné ? Je n'en reviens pas je crois bien que c'est la première fois qu'elle ne me tue pas du regard. Cette fois-ci, je détourne la tête, quand je la relève, Glimmer n'est plus là. Elle a du se réfugier sur la terrasse arrière. De mauvaise grâce, mais comme par devoir, je me lève, lâchant à contre cœur la main de Peeta, et accours vers la blonde.

Je la retrouve, assise, essuyant quelques larmes. Je suis surprise de la situation, mais ne dis rien. Je peux me montrer froide, distante, tout ce que vous voulez, mais je ne suis pas méchante, ni cruelle, et je sais que lui lancer un pic désignant sa faiblesse nouvelle la blesserait. Glimmer n'as pas été des plus tendres avec moi, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que je m'abaisse à son niveau, après tout.

Je m'assois à ses côtés. J'inspire profondément et regarde les horizons, tout comme elle. Elle n'a même pas relevé la tête à mon intrusion.

**-Tu as tellement de chance, toi.** Cette phrase me laisse perplexe, je ne la comprends réellement que quelques secondes plus tard. J'humidifie furtivement mes lèvres, m'apprêtant à prendre la parole :

**-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?** D'un côté, je fais de ma voix, un timbre rassurant, porté sur la confidence. De l'autre j'empêche l'agacement à devoir me préoccuper de cette pimbêche de se propager dans ma question. Elle hausse timidement les épaules, en reniflant doucement.

**-Tu as Peeta. Dès l'entrée, je me suis donné pour objectif de l'avoir. Pas dans le sens que tu penses, mais j'ai toujours rêvé de rencontrer un garçon aussi gentil que lui. Tous ceux que j'ai rencontré pour le moment sont des gars trop sur d'eux, arrogant et j'en passe. Je pense que jamais ils n'ont réellement était amoureux de moi.** Elle s'interrompt pour ravaler quelques larmes nouvelles, puis continues.** Il te regarde avec une telle lueur, ce sourire qui apparaît automatiquement dès qu'il t'aperçoit ou parle de toi, je suis jalouse, à un point que tu ne peux t'imaginer. **

Elle me regarde de son regard perçant à ce moment-ci. Il me fait quelques peu perdre l'équilibre, mais je ne lui montre pas ma faiblesse. Nos regard se croisent, le miens se défait vite et je reviens à admirer le coucher de soleil aux lueurs de feu. Elle avait mal de ce qu'elle vivait, cela se voyait dans son regard. Et c'était insupportable de voir ça. Je n'avais pas pitié d'elle, quoi que.. Non ! Non mais j'avais de la compassion.. Vouloir être aimer pour ce qu'on est, par une personne formidable.. Le pied ! Je plonge dans mes pensées, m'imaginant avec un homme juste et droit, gentil, aimant, m'aimant, moi. Pour ce que j'étais.. Contre toute attente, le visage de Peeta me vient à l'esprit. Mais je le chasse rapidement, un garçon comme lui ne doit rien attendre de la part d'une fille comme moi, enfin.. je pense.. . Si j'écoute Glimmer, Peeta était dévoué à moi, ça lui ferait plaisir de passer du temps en ma compagnie. Mon cœur se gonfle à cette pensée, je me sens.. Heureuse ? De savoir ça. De savoir que je fais souffrir une mauvaise personne qui n'attend qu'une chose de la vie, que je fais espérer un garçon peut-être sous mon charme. En fait, je me sens bien. De savoir que Peeta, un garçon fabuleux, serait attiré par moi. Physiquement je ne vaux pas grand-chose, je pense, puis niveau caractère, il n'y a pas plus merdique et insupportable que moi. Je me relève, voyant que Glimmer serait mieux seule, je lui offre un gilet poser sur la chaise derrière moi, sentant une légère brise, et pars dans ma chambre. Je retrouve un mot de Gale :

'' _Hey Katniss, si je dois partir ce soir, je voulais que tu saches que tu compte beaucoup pour moi.. Je ne sais pas trop exprimer ce que je ressens, tu sais ça, mais sache que tu resteras ma plus belle rencontre. Et on se revoit au mois de septembre ! En espérant que tu sois prise à Columbia ! _

–_G._''.

Résumons la situation : Après avoir eu de la compassion pour Glimmer, j'ai été heureuse de plaire à ce qui se résume un bon ami Peeta. Ensuite je suis lourde de remord, de ne pas avoir passé assez de temps avec Gale, des bons moments, il me manque déjà, et sa lettre me fais de la peine, je suis peinée si il vient à partir.

Bref, en gros, cette soirée m'as mis dans tous mes état, chose inédite chez moi. _Il t'arrive quoi, là, Katniss ? _

**000**

Bonjour, bonsoir mes chères revieweuses !( si il en reste).. Je voulais m'excuser pour le temps d'attente, j'en suis à deux semaine, je sais c'est honteux, mais je ne peux pas autrement.. Entre mon DNB dans moins d'un mois, le beau temps qui m'obligent à sortir de chez moi, les lectures que je dois lire et reviewer, ma vie sentimentale.. Bref, je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps libre ! Sans oublier les cours qui m'assomment mais que je suis obligé d'écouter. Ajouté au stress que j'ai de ne pas me voir être prise au lycée demander, qui est un des meilleurs lycées de mon département. Je me suis excuser, donc voilà. Puis c'est un petit chapitre que je vous poste mais le prochain sera plus long ! No stress. Sinon ? Remerciement à ma bêta , comme d'habitude ! hihi. Elle fait un excellent travail. Bref, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez, et reviewer !

_-mademoisellefelton_


	7. L'erreur qui va tout retourné

Coucou! Voici le chapitre sept, je vous remercie pour vos review et votre soutien ^^. Ça fait plaisir. Bisous en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise! C'est un des chapitres clés de la fiction.

_-MademoiselleFelton._

**000**

PDV..PEETA _( a little )_

J'étais assis aux côté de Katniss, elle était revenu les yeux rouges, elle avait pleuré. Tout de suite je m'étais inquiété pour elle, lui demandant ce qui c'était passé. Pour mon plus grand désarroi, elle m'avait parlé d'un ton sec et sans appel. « Rien. » avait-elle dis. Mais je n'étais pas dupe. A la manière ou elle s'était levé, éloigné de moi, pour rejoindre Gale.. Je savais que ça avait rapport avec les nominations de ce soir. Une once de jalousie me parcoure à cet instant. Et si moi j'étais nominé ? Katniss serait-elle aussi touché par mon pseudo départ ? Je l'espérais au fond de moi, même si venant de Katniss j'en douter.. Depuis la première nuit passés à ses côté, nous nous étions beaucoup rapprocher. Mais elle rester tout de même insondable. Je n'arriver pas à la comprendre. Mais je pense qu'elle, de son côté, m'as tout de suite capté.

Je la regarde, dans les bras de Gale, silencieuse. Il reste quelques minutes avant que les quatre nominés ne rejoignent la pièce sombre. Cette pièce consistait à garder les nominés dans le noir jusqu'à que deux d'entre eux soit appelés. Les deux sortants ont le droit à dix minutes d'adieu avec les gens de la maison. Madge était sur la sellette et Katniss n'y prêtait guère attention. Je n'en reviens pas que Katniss abandonne sa meilleure amie pour un garçon qu'elle connait depuis vingt-huit jours. J'étais décidément jaloux, et à ce moment précis, il n'était pas bon pour quelqu'un de venir m'aborder. Rares sont les fois où je suis en colère. Mais Katniss est une fille que j'apprécie réellement, si je la laisse me filer entre les doigts, je pense que je me sentirais bien plus que mal.

La voix robot appel les quatre nominés. Katniss et Gale s'échange une dernière étreinte, puis je vois Madge prendre la place de Gale. Katniss semble retrouver raison et les deux femmes se servent l'une contre l'autre comme si c'était la dernière fois. Madge rompt l'étreinte et suivie de Tresh, rejoint Glimmer et Gale.

**-Bon débarras.**

Je marmonne en suivant Gale du regard, je rapporte mon attention sur Katniss, qui maintenant est assise sur le sofa, tripotant ses mains. Je viens près d'elle en la regardant. Nous restons dans un silence un long moment. Alors qu'elle se tourne vers moi, ses yeux gris rencontrent les miens, elle entrouvre la bouche, pour enfin prendre la parole, mais nous sommes coupés par la grande porte de la pièce sombre qui s'ouvre lentement. Je fulmine, et encore ce terme est un euphémisme, en voyant Gale revenir, le sourire aux lèvres. Je n'ai même pas le temps de dire ''ho shit'' que Katniss est déjà en train de virevolter dans ses bras. Je shoote dans le vase posé sur la table basse, il tombe et se casse. Au diable les bonnes manières. Delly s'approche doucement de moi.

**« - Delly ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de venir me parler**. Je soupire essayant de garder un minimum de calme. Elle me sourit comme si ce que je venais de lui dire était le plus beau compliment de la terre.

**-Peeta, je vois très bien que tu es jaloux. Si tu veux je peux t'aider. **

Je la regarde, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine :

**-Dis toujours..**

Elle s'assoit en face de moi, en tailleur sur le sofa, un sourire aux lèvres, elle m'explique :

**-Katniss si elle n'est pas amoureuse de toi, elle éprouve une attirance pour toi, c'est obligatoire. Je suis une très bonne observatrice tu sais ? **Elle rit. Voyant que je ne me joins pas à son rire, elle se stop et bougonne, **Oh ! Quelle rabat-joie tu peut-être par moment. **Elle se racle la gorge, **donc, je vous surveille Katniss et toi, depuis notre rencontre. Je vois qu'elle te cherche quelque chose, elle ne s'arrête jamais de te regarder Peeta, c'est devenu une habitude chez elle de te regarder toutes les deux minutes.**

**-Ça ne me déplaît pa****s. Que veux-tu que j'en dise Delly ? Je ne suis pas si sûr qu'elle se jette dans mes bras, si moi-même je suis nominé. Mais Gale y a droit, lui.**

**-Tu rigoles j'espère ? Non, elle ne se ruera jamais sur toi comme elle le fait avec Gale, ce n'est pas mon avis. **Je me renfrogne. _Merci de ton soutien Delly, merci._

**-Mais je te parie beaucoup qu'elle t'offrirait un baiser. Bon, il ne faut pas exagérer, pas sur ta bouche ! Mais un baiser, même timide et bref, cela doit être énorme pour une fille comme Katniss.** **»**

Je suis d'accord avec ce que dis Delly, oui. Katniss n'est pas le genre de fille à donner de l'affection par-ci par-là. Toutes ces nuits à nous raconter nos plus vieilles anecdotes, nos plus vieux souvenirs, nos joies et nos douleurs.. Je me suis rapproché d'elle d'une manière que Gale ne pourra jamais avoir. Ma jalousie est retombée d'un coup. Katniss revient dans le salon, un petit sourire très discret aux lèvres. Par mon plus grand bonheur, elle vient se réinstaller contre moi. Elle était à son aise, contre mon torse, en tout cas c'était l'impression que l'on dégager. Ce n'était pas comme avec Gale, toutes les étreintes faites avec lui étaient maladroite, on voyait que Katniss n'était pas vraiment pour ce genre de gestes avec lui. J'étais content.

A la fin du compte, ce fut Glimmer qui revient. Un petit sourire aux lèvres. Katniss ravaler ses larmes, mais je voyais très bien qu'elle n'était pas heureuse. Après avoir dit au revoir à sa meilleure amie, elle se penche vers moi, malgré la situation, mes yeux brillent en la regardant. Elle était tellement belle..

« **-Je vais me coucher Peeta.. **

A ses mots je comprends tout de suite qu'elle souhaiterait que je la rejoigne cette nuit. Mon lit allez encore attendre. Cela faisait bien deux semaines que je n'avais pas dormis dans mon lit. J'avais pris l'habitude passer mes soirées avec Katniss, et de finir mes nuits dans sa chambre. Une nuit, je l'avais inconsciemment prise dans mes bras, dans un demi-sommeil, elle m'en avait voulu de son contact physique, cela c'était sentis, ses muscles s'étaient tous crispées à mon contact. Une fois de plus, j'étais peiné. Mais rien de véritablement grave, vu que la nuit d'après, c'est elle qui m'attira contre elle.

Je me lève doucement, et lui emboîtant le pas, nous entrons dans sa chambre, elle part se changer. J'ai le temps d'enlever mes habille pour n'être vêtu, à la fin, que de mon boxer blanc, qu'elle revient déjà. Une petite nuisette en satin. Elle était très sensuelle, même trop. Elle s'était coiffée d'une natte sur le côté, chose qu'elle faisait très souvent. Elle vient se fourrer dans les draps, je fais de même, elle appuie sur un petit bouton pour éteindre la lumière. Nous sommes dans le noir total. Je me rapproche d'elle, ma main cherche la sienne. Je lui encercle alors la taille de mes bras, je la sens fourrer sa tête dans ma nuque et soupirer d'aise.

**-Bonne nuit Peeta.**

**-Bonne nuit Katniss. **

PDV Katniss.

J'allais donc devoir continuer sans Madge. Gale au moins était revenue. J'étais contente tout de même.. Tout de même. Dans les bras de Peeta je me sens bien, impossible à croire, mais je pense qu'en fin de compte je ferais mieux de m'ouvrir à ce garçon, au lieu de me tenir distante. Je peux compter sur lui pour atteindre la final. Je suis réveillé depuis une bonne demi-heure mais je ne veux pas bouger. Les contacts que l'on se donne, avec Peeta sont ici, dans ma chambre et se sont les seuls. Je préfère donc éterniser la chose que de devoir attendre une bonne journée pour être moi-même, exprimé de l'affection, réellement, pour un garçon. Pas n'importe lequel, mais Peeta.

D'un côté, je me sens bête de ressentir toutes ses choses. Je ne veux pas ressentir, on est faible lorsqu'on ressent après tout, non ? Je l'entends se réveiller tout doucement près de moi. Je souris. Il a dû voir mon sourire et en conclure que je n'étais décidément pas endormie. Il me réveille avec un baiser sur le nez. Je me mords la lèvre. On se regarde, on se cherche quelque chose, c'est _ultra_-intense. Cet échange me fait de l'effet. La personne avec qui j'effectue cet échange me fait de l'effet plutôt ? _Oui_.

« **-Hey .** Il me lance ça avec une douce tonalité.

**-Hey****..**Je lui souris. Sa mine se fait alors plutôt soucieuse. Ses sourcils se froncent doucement. Il a l'air d'être.. Ailleurs. Je ne veux pas l'embêter, ou m'immiscer dans sa petite vie, alors je ne lui demande pas ce qui le tracasse à ce point.

**-Katniss..** Il commence doucement, mais sûrement, tout en s'approchant de moi. Je ravale difficilement ma salive. Je sais ce qu'il fait. C'est ça qui m'inquiète. Pourquoi il fait ça ? je lui en veux, il a pas le droit.. De faire ça. Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine, le scrutant.

Voyant que je ne réponds pas il continue :

**-Tu sais bien que.. Enfin je voulais juste te demander, te dire.. **Il se coupe à plusieurs reprises. Je fronce les sourcils.

**-Peeta** ?

Il plaque alors ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, ce que j'attends de moi-même. Dois-je succomber à ce baiser ? Ou au contraire, le repousser. Je me laisse allez. Peeta ne me laisse pas indifférente, la seule chose qui rebute cette relation, c'est moi. Mes lèvres s'appuient contre les siennes, et doucement mes doigts se faufilent à travers ses mèches de cheveux. Le baiser se fait plus passionné. La passion rime avec la douleur, quand on voit passion nous sommes obligés de voir douleur. Obligé. Sa langue s'entremêle avec la mienne, dans une valse dangereusement sensuelle. Une de mes mains s'agrippait à son col de T-shirt, l'autre toujours dans son cuir chevelu.

Quant à lui, ses mains resté sur mes hanches, ne descendent pas, ne montent pas. Je me sens bien avec lui, rien qu'en un baiser j'ai l'impression de pouvoir faire tout. Tout et n'importe quoi, ce qui me plaît. Je pense trouver ma place avec lui à mes côtés. Je me sens dépendante de lui, enfin ce n'est pas encore assez fort, je peux arrêter tout ce carnage, vite fait même.

Bref, j'ai fait une belle connerie.

**000**

Qu'une seule chose à dire : Je suis en période de révisions et d'examens, les chapitres si je veux bien les faire, je vais devoir trouver le temps de les écrire ! Reviewer ça booste ..

_-mademoiselleFelton_


	8. Tout compte fais

Je reviens de ma longue absence ! J'ai finis le plus gros, alors maintenant, au travail je ne tiens pas à vous décevoir! En plus d'avoir eu mon examen, finis tout ce qui était paperasses, et inscrite au lycée que je voulais, et bien je suis pleine d'inspirations pour ses nouveaux chapitres ! Bonnes nouvelles qui se suivent hé :p ! Je suis impatiente d'écrire alors je vous dis à tout à l'heure, tout en bas de ce chapitre !

+ Gros merci aux revieweuse et ma beta qui m'a bien encourager pour mon exam' !

**000**

PDV Katniss

Les semaines passés, nous rapprochant du grand final, je voyais des candidats partir, les larmes de certains le sourire d'autres. Des clans s'étaient formés, d'un côté Gale, Peeta, Delly, Moi, de l'autre Glimmer, Finnick, Tresh.

Notre groupes compter une personne de plus, ce soir, l'élimination se joue entre Peeta, Tresh et Glimmer. Toute la semaine, j'ai eu du mal à fermer l'œil de mes nuits, mes pensées se retournaient toute sur l'idée que Peeta et moi sommes séparés. Cette idée me faisait horriblement mal, j'essayer de ne rien montrer devant les autres, mais Peeta avait bien vu que je n'étais pas bien.

Je regarde ma robe que j'allais porter ce soir, elle était jolie, simple. Les coiffeurs viennent me voir et organise mes cheveux en une queue haute. Mes cheveux sont lissés comme jamais. Il me maquille avec un simple trait, deux coups de blush et des lèvres rosés. Comme chaque vendredi soir, je n'étais plus la même, j'étais radieuse, aussi radieuse que les rayons du soleil. Mais même ça, ne me remonter pas le moral. Je m'étais tellement attachés à ce garçon, que ça en était devenu effrayant, après le baiser échanger il y a quelques semaines, nos liens s'étaient soudés comme jamais, à ma plus grande surprise. Juste après que mes lèvres avaient quitté les siennes, je m'étais jurés de ne plus jamais lui reparler car je ne voulais aucune grosse affinités dans ce jeu, mais c'était quelque chose plus fort que moi. Je ne sais pas comment cela s'appelle, mais dans tous les cas, cette chose battait ma volonté à plate couture.

La porte s'ouvre sur un Peeta au sourire chaleureux, adorable et incroyablement sexy. J'ai dit le mot sexy ? Oh.. Et bien, pour moi en tout cas! Il vient s'installer à mes côté. Il est habillé très élégamment. Les habitants de la maison ont compris que Peeta était un des joueurs redoutable de cette aventure, alors ils l'avaient nominés auprès de Tresh qui s'étaient montré plus que stratagème ces derniers jours!

Mon apollon me regarde de ses yeux infiniment beau, de ce sourire blanc et étincelant, et avec cet air rassurant. Ma boule au ventre c'était dissipés peu à peu qu'il était là .

**-Katniss.. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais à te dire un quelquonque " adieu ", quoi qu'il se passe, nous nous retrouverons, et que ça soit dans 2 mois ou 2 ans, nous nous retrouverons.. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai, je ne vois plus l'avenir sans toi. Tu es mon présent, mais je compte bien à que tu sois aussi mon futur .. **

Sans qu'il ne me laisse le temps de répondre ses lévres éffleurent les miennent et s'y pose doucement, tendrement. Sa main vient carresser ma joue, au même moment où une larme y roule. Il l'essuie d'un geste et se recule lentement. Il me serre doucement contre lui, et me berce légèrement, sa voix se fait alors murmure dans mon oreille:

**- Ne pleure pas ma Katniss, s'il te plaît.. Ne pleure pas pour moi.**

Mon cœur rate un battement. Je suis incapable de dire quoi que ce soit et je ravale la foulé de larmes qui menacent de couler. Je suis plus forte que ça, Peeta reviendra, il ne quittera pas la maison, pas à ce stade, si près du but.. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou et hume le plus possible son odeur, il sent tellement bon, même son odeur le décrit : Douce fragrance, qui ne nous piquent pas le nez, et que l'on a envie d'humer pendant des heures. Une sensation de légèreté, et une touche de passion.

**- Peeta.. Je.. Je..**

Les mots n'arrivent pas à être prononcés. Je veux lui dire que je l'aime, mais je n'y arrive pas. Il essaye de me comprendre, de m'aider, mais je n'y arriverais pas.. Je reprends alors, sans grande conviction :

**-J'espère juste que tu reviendras ce soir, si tu ne reviens pas, je ne saurais pas quoi en penser, quoi faire, tu es mon repère, avec toi c'est une magnifique aventure que je vis****.**

Il me sourit doucement, et dans une dernière étreinte, il me vole un ou deux baisers avant de nous lever pour aller rejoindre les autres.

Je n'essaye même pas de sourire, ce soir il y aura deux candidats d'éliminer, et je n'arriverais pas à être calme tant que Peeta ne sera pas revenu dans la maison.

Comme chaque vendredi, ils nous repassent les moments les plus épic de cette semaine. Il y en a des belles, certes mais je n'y prends pas vraiment goût. Quand le moment sexy arrive, tout le monde se tait et regarde qui sont les gens affiché pour cette catégorie. Sans grande étonnement, Gale y est, on le voit munit d'un boxer en train de danser et de se laver les dents en même temps devant la glace de la salle de bain commune, il danse une dense lente et la production à choisis de mettre une musique plutôt sensuelle en fond, tout le monde s'esclaffe. En arrière-plan on aperçoit Delly qui ne prête aucun intérêt à Gale et qui se sèche les cheveux. Pour la troisième fois dans cette aventure je passe dans la mention sexy. On peut me voir affaler sur un des canapés avec Peeta, nous nous regardions et nous nous amusions à jouer à Cap/pas Cap. Ce souvenir me fait sourire. Dans les sous-titre on peut lire " Peeta: Cap de me montrer ton soutien-gorge? ", quand il me poser cette question la camera fais un gros plan sur nos visage, alors on voit que je lui souris en coin et lui murmure un " CAP ! " silencieux tout en m'exécutant.

Après la diffusion de cette scène, les gens se retournent vers moi et Peeta avec des regards qui voulaient en dire long. Je rigole quelque peu nerveusement, je suis pas du genre à faire ça d'habitude.. Mais là je vous le dis, ce gars me change.

Après ça, vient le moment crucial. Les trois nominées sont appelés à aller dans la pièce sombre. Je me jette sur Peeta comme si c'était la dernière fois que l'on se voyait lui et moi. Je reste une fois de plus forte à tout ça et ravale mes larmes, il me demande de ne pas pleurer, et moi je veux qu'il remarque cet effort fait pour lui. Il me sert d'autant plus et m'embrasse alors devant les autres joueurs. Je rougis, pique un fard monumentale. Jamais nous nous n'étions embrassés comme ça devant les autres. Ses lèvres restent douces malgré la pression qui se doit douloureuse étant donné qu'il fais ça comme si nous partions chacun de notre côté pour un long voyage. Très long.. Je me sépare, haletante de mon Peeta. Il rejoint alors la pièce sombre. Je lui fais un dernier signe de main et la porte se referme sur lui.

Je rejoins le salon, entourées des autres, Gale vient s'asseoir à mes côtés et me fais une petite tape sur l'épaule :

**- Il reviendra, ne t'inquiètes pas, Peeta reviendra, pour toi.**

Je souris face à son effort pour me réconforter, Gale n'était pas bon en matière de réconfort, mais il faisait de son mieux et cette marque d'attention me toucher énormément.

**-Merci de croire en lui Gale. **

Il s'esclaffe en se relevant. Et de son air sûr il me lance:

**-Ce n'est pas en lui que je crois Katniss, c'est en vous deux.**

Cette phrase résonne comme un écho dans ma tête. Gale avait raison.. Dans le manoir, les gens assimiler Peeta à Katniss, Katniss à Peeta. Nous jouons ensemble, et non chacun pour soi. Si Peeta quitte cette aventure sans moi, je serais perdu, et je n'irais jamais jusqu'au bout. Vice versa. Nous ne somme rien sans l'autre et dépendons de chacun. Je viens de le comprendre à cet instant.. La voix féminine retentit dans le manoir.

_" Le gagnant va rentrer dans la maison dans quelques secondes. "_

A ce signal, je vais me positionner à l'entrée, si Peeta ne s'en sors pas je veux le voir une dernière fois. Dix secondes plus tard, une allure fière, des cheveux or, un sourire étincelant.. Glimmer revient au manoir. Je me sens brisé. Je n'arrive plus à respirer et je comprends à cette instant que Peeta avait était éliminé. Ma vue se brouillent et j'essaye de m'infiltrer dans la pièce sombre pour m'accaparer une dernière fois Peeta. Mais les portes se referment.

- **Peeta ! Peeta ! PEETA !** je criais à m'en arracher la gorge. Je m'effondre sur le sol et pleure à chaude larmes, mes poings se serrent et tape contre le sol, une douleur me fait tressaillir. Ajouté à ça, une pluie se déclenche dans le ciel artificiel. Que dire ? La production est surement en train de me filmer et il fallait bien rajouter un effet dramatique à ma situation. Je n'arrête pas de pleurer, je n'arrive pas à relativiser, je ne me reconnaissais plus. Où est passé la Katniss que tout le monde connaît, celle de son petit patelin bien tranquille ? Celle au caractère dur, impitoyable.. Elle n'est plus de la partie il faut croire.. Ma poitrine me brûle, je sens mon cœur se déchirer. Je dois être horrible à voir, mes cheveux doivent avoir boucler en un rien de temps avec leurs fichus averse, et je dois avoir les yeux d'un raton laveur.. Je m'en fous. Je m'en fous et je m'en fous ! Moi je veux Peeta, je veux ses bras, ses lèvres, son regard poser sur moi, si réconfortant..

La nuit va être longue.

PDV Peeta

Quand Caesar m'a annoncé que j'étais en deuxième place et que le public m'avait sauvé, je ne savais pas où me mettre, Glimmer avait eu l'ordre de rentrer au manoir sans rien expliquer de ma situation. Tresh était éliminer et moi je devais rejoindre pour deux jours une pièce sous-terraine, je devrais observer tout le monde et j'aurais des avantages inédits sur leur sort. Je me demande dans quel état Katniss doit être, j'avais vu beaucoup de douleurs dans ses yeux durant ses derniers jours, Katniss était une fille si observatrice, elle anticipait tout le temps. Elle avait dû anticiper à ce que je quitte la maison et donc s'était rendu mal toute la semaine.

Je l'avais entendu crier mon nom après que les portes se soient refermées. Mon cœur c'était serrés, évidemment. Je m'installe dans la pièce luxueuse et regarde à l'écran les images affichées. Si mon cœur c'était serrés la minute d'avant, là il doit être au point d'exploser. Katniss pleure, sous une pluie à mon avis gelée, recroquevillé à terre, sur la pelouse verte. Ce qui me fais le plus mal, c'est que personne ne vient la réconforter, même pas Gale, le clan de Glimmer fête dans leurs coins, et dans notre supposé clan, Delly et Gale sont dans leur chambre respectives. Pendant que ma Katniss me pleure. Je m'allonge sur le lit, et ferme les yeux.

Cet après-midi, j'avais cru qu'elle allait enfin me dire " je t'aime ", mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Je suis resté un peu frustrer et blesser face à tant d'espoirs détruits. Je repense à ses lèvres. Pulpeuses comme il le faut, toujours boudeuses sauf en ma compagnie c'est comme ça que je les aime. Surtout quand elles sont scellées aux miennes.

J'attends que Katniss soit dans sa chambre, et lui aura fallu du temps, pour aller m'endormir, j'étais exténuer de tout le stress de cette journée, plus l'état de Kat.

Je m'endors, un peu peinée de ne pas pouvoir dormir aux côtés de la femme de mes rêves.

**000**

" Re " ! Bon, et bien j'espère que vous avez apprécier ce chapitre, je me remet aux post réguliers maintenant que je suis en vacances et que je passe mes journées chez moi (le temps n'es pas très clément de mon côté :p . ) Reviewer mes chères lectrices! Et je vous souhaite de merveilleuses vacances jusqu'au prochain chapitre :). Bisous

P.S : Le chapitre 9 intitulé « un manque partagé » est en cours d'écriture !

-_mademoiselle-felton_


	9. Un manque partagé

Re-bonjour!

Je tiens à remercier Mandine37, son commentaire m'as donné énormément d'inspiration pour cette suite, et KatnissLjay qui m'as l'air d'apprécier mon boulot ! Toutes les revieweuses anonymes je vous remercie de vos soutiens à vous aussi. Je n'en serais pas là sans vous. 3

+ je pense que ma bêta est en vacances, alors ne m'en voulait pas pour toutes les fautes.. :$

Voilà votre chapitre 9 !3

**000**

PDV Peeta

Je me réveille ce matin-là assez tôt, la TV s'allume alors que je me lève pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Revenu avec deux pains toaster, un chocolat chaud et de la pâte à tartiner au chocolat, je m'installe dans mon canapé tout en regardant ce que font les habitants. Aujourd'hui la production avait choisi de leur mettre un beau soleil, un ciel sans nuage bleu clair et aucun vent. Un vrai temps d'été. Il n'est que sept heures du matin et pourtant Gale, Delly et Finnick sont déjà dans la piscine. J'aperçois Katniss dans le salon, en train de bouquiner un livre. Katniss n'aime pas lire. De ce que j'ai appris sur elle, elle n'est pas très scolaire, je me demande pourquoi elle lit. Deux minutes plus tard je la vois lancer le bouquin sur l'autre sofa et se lever pour s'étirer un grand coup. Elle m'a l'air mieux qu'hier.. Enfin.. Elle reste impassible, certes. Moi aussi, du coup, je me sens mieux. Tout simplement parce que je dépends d'elle, je l'ai su dès que j'ai appris à connaître cette fille incroyablement forte de caractère, impulsive, extraordinaire.

Alors qu'elle marcher en direction de la cuisine, Gale l'attrape par derrière et la jette dans la piscine. Elle pousse un petit cri, elle avait un demi-sourire. Cela me rassurait.

_(à lire en écoutant, les paroles seront ci-dessous, __**Nothing like you and I – The perishers.**__ )_

Je ferme la TV, finis mon petit-déjeuner et m'installe dans mon lit, regardant le plafond, me remémorant tout ce que Katniss et moi avions partagé elle et moi. Je souris bêtement à tous ces souvenirs, et ferme les yeux doucement, le calme accompagnant mes pensées..

**We spent some time together**  
_Nous passions du temps ensemble_  
**Walking**  
_Marchant_  
**Spent some time**  
_Passions du temps ensemble_  
**Just talking**  
_Juste parlant_  
**About who we were**  
_De qui nous étions_  
**You held my hand so very tightly**  
_Tu tenais ma main tellement fort_  
**And told me what we could be**  
_Et me disais ce à quoi nous pourrions_  
**Dreaming of**  
_Rêver_

**There's nothing like you and I**  
_Il n'y a rien comme toi et moi_

**We spent some time together**  
_Nous passions du temps ensemble_  
**Drinking**  
_Buvant_  
**Spent some time**  
_Passions du temps ensemble_  
**Just thinking**  
_Juste pensant_  
**About days of joy**  
_A nos jours heureux_  
**As our hearts started beating faster**  
_Alors que nos coeurs commençaient à battre plus vite_  
**I recalled your laughter**  
_Je me suis souvenu de ton rire_  
**From long ago**  
_D'il y a longtemps_

**There's nothing like you and I**  
_Il n'y a rien comme toi et moi_

**We spent some time together**  
_Nous passions du temps ensemble_  
**Crying**  
_Pleurant_  
**Spent some time**  
_Passions du temps ensemble_  
**Just trying**  
_Juste tentant_  
**To let each other go**  
_De laisser l'autre partir_  
**I held your hand so very tightly**  
_Je tenais ta main tellement fort_  
**And told you what I would be**  
_Et te disais ce de quoi je_  
**Dreaming of**  
_Rêverais_

PDV Katniss

Après avoir essayé de lire le livre que Madge m'avait conseillé avant de partir, Gale m'avais jeter dans la piscine ce qui m'avais surpris car il n'était pas vu me voir hier.. Enfin c'est ce que je dis, quand je suis rentrée dans ma chambre hier, j'ai pris une longue douche, la cause de ma nuit assez calme et détendu. Gale à toquer, mais je n'ai pas vraiment été des plus gentille avec lui..

**[ ANALEPSE ]**

_-__**Katniss ? C'est moi, Gale, je peux rentrer ? Je sais que tu vas mal, laisse-moi te réconforter..**_

_**- Tu n'es pas Peeta ! Il n'y a que Peeta qui vient dans ma chambre ! Vas-t-en, si tu aurais voulu me réconforter, tu aurais dû être là quand je mourrais de froid, dehors. Peeta aurais été là pour moi lui. **_

_Encore une fois, j'avais éclatais en sanglot. Gale ne devait pas comprendre pourquoi j'avais été aussi sèche et cassante. Il ne me connaissait pas après tout. Tout n'était que façade que je montrer depuis le début de ce jeu. Sauf avec Peeta.. Il me connaissait réellement, je l'avais laissé entrevoir ma vrai personnalité._

_**-D'accord.. Quand tu seras calmée, tu sauras où me trouver.**_

**[ FIN ANALEPSE ]**

Malgré tout , le beau garçon qu'était Gale ne m'avait pas fait la tête, il ne m'en voulait pas. Il m'arrache un petit rire quand il m'éclabousse doucement, alors que moi je n'y vais pas de main morte. Tout au fond de moi, je me dis que je dois tenir le coup, qu'à la fin, quand j'aurais gagné, je reverrais Peeta, et nous pourrions nous fréquenter à Columbia ! Nous avions reçus notre affectation à l'université la semaine dernière et avons tous les deux été accepté. Je crois que nous avions jamais était aussi heureux.. Se dire que nous nous reverrions en septembre, puis toute une année avait été juste.. Incroyable.

Je m'endors sur un des transats, prise d'un coup de barre. Quand je me réveille, un léger vent souffle et quelqu'un à prit soin de me mettre une couverture sur moi. Quand j'essaye d'inspecter l'endroit dans la nuit, je remarque la présence de Delly à côtés de moi, sur un autre transat. Elle dort à point fermé. J'essaye de ne pas la réveiller en me levant, mais tout compte fais je me dis que je n'allais pas la laisser là toute seule.

Elle pousse des petits gémissements quand je lui murmure de se lever. Quand elle est totalement éveillée, elle me regarde et se dessine un petit sourire, elle se lève doucement :

**-Je suis restée à tes côtés, car je pense que Peeta aurais voulu que quelqu'un s'occupe de toi pendant son absence. **

Je lui souris en lui gratifiant un petit merci. En fait, je lui été bien plus que reconnaissante. Delly s'était préoccupé de moi en pensant que cela ferait plaisir à Peeta. J'essaye de fixer un point dans les arbres, en espérant qu'une caméra s'y cache, sinon j'aurais vraiment l'air fine, et mime doucement sur mes lèvres _**« **__** Peeta, je t'aime. »**_

Une fois ces mots mimés, je retourne auprès de Delly, elle me souris doucement et me propose alors :

**-Si tu veux, tu peux dormir dans ma chambre cette nuit, je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude de dormir seule.** Elle s'esclaffe, voyant que je ne me joins pas à elle, elle s'arrête en gardant un petit sourire.

**-C'est vraiment gentille de ta part Delly, mais je pense que ça ira pour ce soir, merci.** Je lui réponds du ton le plus doux que j'avais en réserve, ne voulant pas la casser.

Elle acquiesce puis s'en va dans sa chambre, je fais pareille de mon côté, et quand je me fourre dans les couettes, je me sens étrangement seule, comme si je n'étais pas entière, et tout au fond de moi j'avais l'impression d'attendre quelqu'un, quelque chose. Peeta. Son amour, son soutien. Je ferme les yeux et soupire un grand coup. Je me demandais si Peeta continuer à me regarder chez lui, en Arizona. Je me souviens qu'une nuit, nous avions rêvé d'un futur commun. Il m'avait dit que quand l'on quittera le jeu, il nous invitera, Prim et moi à passer un séjour en Arizona, il m'avait décrit cet état comme étant un état fantastique, le soleil comme il en fallait, et une ambiance super détendu !

Je souris. De mon côté je ne lui avais jamais parlé de là où j'habitais.. Je ne lui avais jamais invité à venir me rendre visite non plus. Je m'en voulais une fois de plus. Je soupire puis décide de quitter ma chambre pour aller en fait dérange Delly, une nouvelle fois, dans son sommeil. Je chuchote alors :

**-Delly ? Tu dors ?**

**-Mmh, non, viens.. Je savais que tu allais venir Katniss.** Je peux imaginer un sourire dans sa voix à moitié endormie. Traversant sa chambre avec mon oreiller caller en dessous de mon bras, je me fourre de nouveau dans les couettes, je souris à Delly puis me calle contre elle, elle m'enlace dans un élan de réconfort.

**-J'ai peur Delly..**

**-Je sais Katniss.. Mais tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de t'inquiéter.. N'ai pas peur de t'engager avec un garçon comme Peeta, il est parfait pour toi. Il t'aime. **Je médite ses paroles. Peut-être avait-elle raison après tout ? Si je ne fais pas confiance à Peeta, je prends le risque de le perdre.. Mais de ce que j'ai entrevu de lui, Peeta est un homme juste, droit, et tellement mignon.. Enfin, adorable, craquant.. Je ne peux pas lui résister je dois dire.

Je ne sais pas où est-ce que je me suis perdu durant cette aventure, je sais juste que Peeta m'as changé, énormément. Je ne trouve pas ça mal.

Je me réveille le lendemain dans les bras de Delly, elle fait tellement pour moi. Cette fille est un ange ! Peeta sera fière d'elle. En prenant notre petit déjeuner, on nous informe que la soirée de ce soir à pour thème le romantisme. Toute la journée, Glimmer et son clan, qui ont décidé de baisser les armes pour aujourd'hui, déjeuner à notre table. Nous arrivons tous à échangés quelques banalités, même à rire quelque fois. Glimmer et Delly parle des robes de ce soir, et pense que le manoir sera décoré dans une ambiance très rose, ivoire avec des pointes de rouge sang, car comme le disait si bien Glimmer « _en ce moment la tendance c'est de faire rimer l'amour, les sentiments, avec douleurs, attente et souffrances._ » Quand elle dit ça, elle me regarde d'un air attristé. Je me souviens du soir où elle c'était confié à moi. Glimmer est une simple fille attendant le grand amour, un amour pur et vrai. Et tout ce qu'elle fait croire, n'est que simple façade. J'espère qu'un jour, un garçon digne de ce nom arrivera à la changer, enfin à montrer ce qu'elle a de mieux en elle.

Ma robe est majestueuse, magnifique. D'un rose bonbon, avec des fleurs tout le long et un décolleté en soie transparents, cette robe était un vrai bijou. ( www. journaldesfemmes luxe/haute-couture/20-sublimes-robes-du-soir/image/robe-romantique-d-elie-saab-830630. jpg)

Pour une fois, ils m'avaient fait une couronne de natte, et juste un coup de gloss. Quand je rejoins les autres dans la salle commune, j'étais impassible devant le décor. Je n'étais pas fleur bleu ni romantique. J'étais du genre à être réaliste, mais je savais aussi apprécier ce que l'on me donner. Le décor se mêlait à un gris virant au noir, des gouttes de différentes proportions rouge sang sur les murs, et une moquette rose. Glimmer ressemblait à une princesse. Delly elle était rayonnante de joie et de bienveillance. Je ne m'attarde pas et me dirige vers le buffet me servir un verre de champagne..Rose. Ils avaient mis du colorant au liquide. Gale s'approche de moi une main dans sa poche, l'autre tenant un verre. D'une voix suave il me lance :

**-Je peux avoir un slow ?**

Je ris doucement.

**-Si ça peut t'aider à avoir une belle soirée. **Tout en rétorquant ceci, je pose mon verre et me calle dans ses muscles. Car cet homme n'est fait que de ça !

**-C'est dans mes plans, oui !** Il est charmant. Pour un peu plus, je me sentirai partagés. Mais Peeta et lui c'est deux choses différentes, tout ce que je ressent avec Peeta que je ne peux ressentir avec personne d'autres.. Je qualifierais plus Gale comme un frère ou un cousin. Peeta lui..

**-Tu es très jolie ce soir.**

Gale m'interrompt dans mes pensées avec son sourire charmeur. Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi il pense, mais je lui fais un mince sourire.

**-Merci.** Nous dansions sur la danse lente et calme que nous entendions. Sa main descendait le long de mes reins et remontait doucement. Il répète ce geste plusieurs fois. Jusqu'au moment où sa main se risque une aventure au début de mes fesses. Je me sens frémir. Ma main à moi était resté sage et n'avais pas bougé d'un millimètre. Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde..

PDV Peeta

Je regarde tristement Katniss dans les bras de Gale. Il y a une attraction entre eux, elle se voit plus dans le regarde de Gale que dans celui de katniss, mais cette attraction est là.. Leur relation est ambigüe, et le thème de cette soirée, je le trouve carrément nul. Quoi ? Moi ? Jaloux ? Non non, je n'aime juste pas perdre ce qui m'appartient, mais je n'en dis rien. Je prends une cuillère de céréales, regarde Katniss coller à Gale. Je vois aussi la main de Gale descendre dangereusement. J'ai tout de suite compris son manège. Je n'aime pas ça. D'ailleurs ses mains sur Katniss.. Je crois que Gale est le seul joueur avec qui je n'ai jamais sympathisé, je l'ai toujours vu comme étant un rival. Et je crois que c'est maintenant officiel ! Dans quelques heures, je serais de retour dans le manoir, et Gale Hawtrone va m'entendre, je le jure.

Pour revenir à des pensées plus joyeuses, j'imagine la réaction de Katniss quand elle me reverra revenir. Je m'attends surtout à ce qu'elle me saute directement dessus, qu'elle me fasse une tonne de baisers et qu'elle m'enlace comme jamais. J'ai envie de l'avoir près de moi comme jamais. J'ai juste l'espoir qu'il n'arrive rien avec Gale pendant cette soirée, je ne pense pas m'en remettre de sitôt.. Comme si la production avais lu dans mes pensées et deviner mon point faible, une musique très sensuelle apparaît, on voit Gale rire et je vois bien que Katniss rougis. Cette fille est donc sous c'est faux airs de madame je sais tout, je n'ai besoin de personne, une fille qui n'es pas très porté sur la choses , ou qui n'ose pas le montrer.

Je m'en doutais. Mais cette vision d'elle me fait … Je rigole moins quand je vois le coller serrer qu'elle entame avec Gale. Son bassin qui se frotte au bas ventre de Gale ne me fait pas du tout rire même. Je me renfrogne dans ma chaise et crie « _**Comme par hasard c'est quand je ne suis pas là qu'on fait ce genre de soirées ! **_» Je me remets correctement en place, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine et admire le spectacle.

**-Le carnage..** Je soupire, même si je suis de mauvaise fois, je n'arrive pas à partager, surtout pas ma Katniss quoi. Katniss me manque. Et j'ai vraiment hâte de la retrouver.

**000**

Bien le bonsoir, alors voilà le neuvième chapitre, bien moins long, certes ! Mais je suis fatigué alors je vais arrêter les frais pour aujourd'hui et entamer le dixième chapitre qui sera poster sois demain sois ce soir. J'espère que vous avez eu plaisir à me lire pour la neuvième fois et que vous continuerais à me laisser vos impressions par reviews. Vous ne me croyez peut-être pas mais cette suite d'histoire à été construite par l'avis de quelques reviews remodelés à ma façon ! Surprenant, mais je dépends de vous d'une certainne manière, vous vivez à travers mon histoire, alors j'espère avoir des reviews, qu'elles soient anonyme ou pas, j'accepte tout encouragements !


	10. Un Gale de perdu, un Peeta dans la poche

Coucou ! Merci pour vos reviews, ça fais toujours énormément plaisir :).

Voilà le dixième chapitre, et je crois un des cinq derniers! Oui, j'essaye de garder cette histoire tranquille, simple! Mais j'hésite à mettre un peu de lemon, ou alors juste des sous-entendus, je ne sais pas, je suis partagé, vos conseilles m'éclaireraient peut-être qui sais! :)

Sinon pour ce chapitre, j'ai essayé de pimenter les relations ! Surtout Peeta et Gale qui n'ont jamais était en bonne entente, et bien maintenant, c'est encore plus tendu! Je vous laisse lire ça !

Je vous dis à en bas, pour plus d'explications ! :)

**000**

PDV Peeta.

Je me prépare à revenir dans le manoir, je finis de ranger ma vaisselle, et ajuste ma ceinture. Mon cœur bat à toute allure. Dans deux minutes, Katniss sera dans mes bras. Au même moment, la voix robotique annonce aux candidats la supercherie et mon retour auprès d'eux. J'imagine Katniss, et souris comme jamais.

Je m'avance alors dans la pièce sombre qui à fais office de transition du sous-terrain au manoir. La voix m'annonce alors le compte à rebours avant l'ouverture des portes.

10.. Je ferme les yeux.

9.. J'inspire profondément.

8.. Un sourire s'installe sur mes lèvres.

7.. Je détends mes poings.

6.. Je rouvre les yeux.

5.. J'expire.

4.. Je m'avance d'un pas.

3.. J'entends le déclic des portes.

2.. Les portes s'ouvrent.

1..I'm back !

Rien. Rien ne se passe, je m'attendais à une petite boule brune accourir vers moi mais il ne se passe rien du tout. _Fuck the what._

Je pénètre dans le jardin de devant, et ouvre la baie vitré du manoir. Il n'y a que Delly, ma petite Delly qui vient vers moi en un énorme sourire.

**-Peeta ! Comme je suis heureuse de te revoir.**

Elle m'enlace brièvement et son sourire s'élargit. Je lui rends ce sourire.

**-Delly, je t'ai vu ces deux derniers-jours, et.. Je dois te dire que tu es merveilleuse, je n'aurais pas fait mieux moi-même. Tu t'es occupé de Katniss comme si cela tenait à ta propre vie.**

**-Oh Peeta, tout le monde c'est que je suis une jeune femme adorable, je n'allais pas laisser Katniss seule contre tous ! Il faut qu'elle gagne, on sait qu'elle remportera les jeux !** Roucoule la petite blonde aux yeux émeraude.

**-C'est une battante.. Où est-elle d'ailleurs ? **Cachant ma déception de ne pas la retrouver comme dans mes suppositions.

Elle me regarde, ahurie.

**-Tu n'as pas vu la fin de la soirée ?**

Je lui dis que non, en un signe de tête. Elle fourre ses mains dans ses poches de jogging très rose et lance, embêtée :

**-Désolée d'être celle qui te l'annonce, mais Katniss à une indigestion à cause des fruits de mers d'hier, les crevettes n'était plus si fraîches..** Je me tape le front avec la paume de ma main, et soupire en fermant les yeux. Comment ai-je pu manquer ça ? Je me suis comporté comme un véritable égoïste.

**-Mmh, merci Delly, elle est dans sa chambre ?** Je demande en commençant à me diriger dans la direction des chambres.

-**Tu connais le chemin !** dit-elle en allant vagabonder dans le salon.

Je ris nerveusement, puis accours rapidement devant sa chambre. Je toque et entends alors la tonalité de la voix d'une Katniss décidé à aller envoyer bouler les gens.

**-Qui que ce soit, allez-vous faire foutre, je suis malade au cas où vous avez raté le moment où j'ai vomis dans l'assiette de Glimmer !** Je ris. Elle doit reconnaître ma voix, car d'un coup, c'est silence radio, et la seconde d'après j'entends un énorme brouhaha qui me laisse imaginer qu'elle vient de galérer à se lever du lit, eu le temps d'enfiler quelque chose sur elle et m'ouvrir la porte.

**-Pee..Peeta !** Son cri est strident. C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Je la serre doucement contre moi, et elle me laisse entrer dans sa chambre. Elle se rallonge alors dans son lit, de gros cernes contrastant avec une peau blanche qui n'est pas la sienne, et des cheveux attachés négligemment .Sans once de tresses.

**-Je pensais que les médicament m'avait juste fais avoir quelques illusions quand j'ai entendu ton retour ici.. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir était là quand tu es rentré..** Elle débite tout ça à une vive allure. Je lui souris doucement.

**- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, vraiment, le principal c'est que je t'ai retrouvé, que maintenant je ne te lâcherais plus d'une seule seconde. J'ai réalisé à quel point tu compter pour moi durant ces deux jours, et te voir avec Gale, dans ses bras.. Je m'en rendais malade, tu sais Katniss, je crois que je suis amoureux de toi. Enfin c'est même sûr. Tu as pris une place plus qu'importante dans ma vie, je ne sais pas comment te dire, à quel point je me sens complet avec toi. Je t'aime Katniss, je t'aime de tout mon être, et même si on s'est rencontré dans cette émission stupide, sans intérêts, je tiens à te rappeler que je serais là pour toi, toujours auprès de toi, te rappeler que je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire comme ça. Je ne me vois plus sans toi..**

Je venais de dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur, je voulais lui faire comprendre à quel point mon amour pour elle était fort, puissant, pur. Pour toutes réponses elle se lève en un bond et cours vers les W.C pour aller..Vomir. Je me lève d'un pas nonchalant, assez perturbé. Je lui tiens les cheveux alors qu'elle rend son dernier repas.. Ce n'est pas ce que je m'imaginais, mais il faut un début à tout, et si je veux lui prouver que je suis là pour elle..Mmh.. Pourquoi pas ne pas commencer par lui montrer comme ça..

Dix minutes plus tard, elle s'était rafraîchis pour éviter l'arrière-goût de vomis, et venez de faire apparition dans sa chambre, elle me souriait.

**-Ta déclaration m'as beaucoup touché, Peeta, dis-toi que je t'admire énormément, tu es quelqu'un qui me donne la force de continuer cette aventure, je ne sais pas ce que je serais sans toi, ici en tout cas. Je crois que, moi aussi, je t'aime.. bien.. Tout n'es pas facile en dehors du jeu, je tiens à te le rappeler, ici, tout n'est que fictif.. Je pense que la seule chose qui ne sois pas fictif, c'est mes sentiments naissants pour toi..** Elle me dis ça avec une telle sûreté en elle-même, que je la crois, je gobe ses mots un par un, sans le vouloir.. Ou si.

Elle rougit. Je la fais rougir. Je souris en coin et vient près d'elle.

**-Alerte au virus.** Dit-elle d'une voix sans grande conviction.

**-J'ai pas peur d'eux. D'ailleurs je ne crois pas que c'est contagieux.** Je ris en la voyant se rendre compte qu'elle avait tort.

J'effectue une lègére pression de lèvres sur sa joue. Je la voix fermer les yeux à ce même moment, puis les rouvrir. Quand je remarque à quel point elle m'a l'air fatigué et mal en point, je décide de rester silencieux.

**-Tu dois te reposer Katniss..** Je lui dis, en lui caressant la joue.

Elle ferme une nouvelle fois les yeux, et pose sa main sur la mienne, je n'arrête pas mes caresses pour autant.

**-Restes avec moi Peeta.** Elle me demande ça sur un ton à la limite du supplice, je souris en coin à cette supposition loin d'être réel.

**-Toujours.** Je lui affirme en douceur.

PDV Katniss.

Seigneur. J'avais une crève phénoménale. J'en ai marre c'est tout le temps à moi que ça arrive ce genre de trucs. Ca me fait vraiment chier. Heureusement qu'il y a Peeta. Sa déclaration m'as énormément toucher, mais ça ne peut pas se faire, comme je lui es dit, en dehors du jeu, la vie n'est pas aussi simple. Pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie de me jeter dans ses bras qui m'en empêche. _Non ce qui t'en empêche Katniss, c'est ton mal de dos ajouté au fait que tu sois cloué au lit_. Ah ! La revoilà ! Ma moi intérieure. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas revenue avec ses remarques à deux centimes.

Au fond de moi, je me sens libre de lui donner sa chance, d'essayer. Peeta est quelqu'un d'incroyable, je n'y perds rien. A part si il n'est réellement pas comme ça. Dans ce cas-là, je serais vraiment sur le cul d'apprendre qu'il m'a mentis à moi, mais aussi à tout le monde depuis le début du jeu. Quoi que, c'est une technique incroyablement bien faite. Soit ! Je commence juste à m'endormir, mes paupières s'étaient montrer lourdes. La main de Peeta sur ma joue, faisant des caresses douces et attentionnées, j'étais au paradis.

Je ne sais pas vraiment différencier si ce que j'entends est un rêve ou si c'est bien réel, mais j'écoute quand même. Au mieux je recueillerais quelques infos, au pire j'identifierais de quoi je peux bien rêver.

« _-__**Gale, tu ne peux pas vouloir t'approprier Katniss, j'ai vu la façon du tu la regardais, je ne trouve pas ça très amicale.**_

_-__**Tu comprends rien, et tu ne peux pas comprendre, combien de fois j'ai pu toucher son ventre, ses hanches, dans la piscine en bikini ou dans une robe moulante ? Toi, tu n'as que de simples baisers, quelques caresses au niveau de son visage..**__ La voix de Gale part dans un petit rire._

_Honnêtement, j'espère que tout cela n'est qu'un rêve, en tout cas dans l'intérêt de Gale._

_**-j'ai le mérite d'avoir des sentiments, pour elle**__. Dit-Peeta d'une voix cassée__._

_**-Katniss t'as déjà dit qu'elle avait adoré toucher mes abdos**__? Gale essaie de le narguer. _»

Quand j'ouvre mes yeux, Peeta est là à mes côtés. Il dors paisiblement, je souris face à cette image et lui vole un petit baiser au coin des lèvres.

Sans le vouloir, il se réveille doucement mais sûrement.

Nous restons dans le silence encore un moment, allongés à se scruter, il m'enlace doucement la taille et je soupire d'aise. Je suis tellement bien dans ses bras.

Puis, il fronce ses sourcils, ma respiration se saccade et je le scrute :

**-Quelque chose ne va pas ? **Je murmure en un souffle.

**-Gale. Je ne suis pas spécialement quelqu'un de jaloux Katniss, je te jure, mais il pose un réel problème.**

**-Il n'y a rien avec lui. Il n'y aura jamais rien Peeta**. Je dis ça d'un ton sec et sans appel en me levant du lit. Bizarrement, ma tête ne me fait plus mal et je n'ai plus vraiment envie de vomir.

**-Katniss !** Son ton est aussi sec que le mien est résonne comme un grondement, je me retourne, perplexe. Jamais il ne s'était montré aussi dur. Il marche jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètre de moi, son regard s'ancre dans le mien, ses lèvres effleurent les miennes, nos respirations sont coupés. Je ne me sens pas en mesure de me disputer, ni de cédez à la tentation trop grande.

Il passe une de ses mains sur mon ventre, entame des caresses, puis vient se poser sur mes reins. Sa langue vient discrètement effleurer ma lèvre inférieure, puis ses lèvres s'écrasent avec douceur et tendresse sur les miennes. Avant de ne me laisser prendre au jeu, je me sépare de lui et met une distance plus correcte.

**-Peeta, non.** Il a l'air de ne rien comprendre. Je poursuis alors dans un chuchotement **: Je t'aime, mais je n'ai pas envie de m'aventurer plus loin dans ces conditions et surtout ici.**

Je viens lui caresser les cheveux et je passe mon autre main derrière sa nuque.

**-Je comprends.** Je pense que nous avons un jeu à gagner, non ? Il rit doucement.

J'acquiesce et l'enlace fermement contre moi. Il me prend alors la main et nous emmène dans la salle à manger, je m'assieds au côté de Gale, ce dernier m'offre un sourire charmeur, je n'y prête en aucun cas attention. Je ne voulais pas décevoir Peeta. C'était certain.

**-Tu es remise sur pied ?** Me demande Gale.

**-Oui, je suis de nouveau en pleine forme**. Je lui confirme en prenant un verre d'eau gazeuse.

Peeta revient avec deux assiettes bien garnis, et s'assoit à mon autre côté, en regardant Gale d'un œil mauvais. Il place les assiettes et s'assoit en même temps.

Je me crispe alors en sentant la main de Gale sur ma cuisse. Il se permettait bien des choses, je lui lance un regard qui pourrait tuer celui qui le croise.

**- A quoi joues-tu ?** Je lui demande en lui enlevant sa main.

**-Maintenant que tu es remise en forme, on pourrait reprendre notre danse d'hier, dans un endroit un peu plus intime, non ?** Il ne quitte pas son sourire charmeur.

Jamais l'idée de faire ça avec lui ne m'avait traversé l'esprit. Je ne pensais pas avoir recourt à cette phrase mais je lui lance alors :

**-Gale sois c'est de l'amitié, sois c'est rien du tout. Il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous, jamais.. A vrai dire, j'en aime un autre.** Je me redresse, puis regarde mon plat, lui trouvant un certain intérêt d'un coup.

Je sens Gale se lever, prendre son plat et rejoindre Delly. Je crois que ça voulait tout dire.

Le regard de Peeta sur moi se fait ressentir, je me détourne pour le scruter. Il me sourit, et dans ses yeux, je vois quelque chose que je n'avais jamais remarqué jusqu'à présent, de l'amour à en crever. Ses magnifiques yeux brillés d'ambition, de bienveillance.

Je me détourne de son regard, car ça à l'effet de me faire culpabiliser. Je me sens cruelle. Il m'aime, et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir lui rendre tout cet amour, je ne peux rien lui offrir certes. Pour ne plus y pensez, j'avale mes carottes rappés allégrement vinaigrés, et coupe du pain frais que je mâche frénétiquement.

A la fin du repas, Peeta et moi étions chargé de faire la vaisselle. Tout ce passe en silence, Peeta essuie, pendant que moi je lave.

**-Alors, que s'est-il passé avec Gale tout à l'heure ?** Demande Peeta sans quitter l'assiette qu'il essuie du regard. J'hausse les épaules en ouvrant l'eau pour rincer un verre.

**-Rien, on a juste mis au point deux trois trucs lui et moi, il l'a mal pris et il est partis voir Delly. Rien de plus.**

Peeta acquiesce sans râler. Le manoir est plongé dans le noir excepté la cuisine où nous y travaillons. Quand nous avions finis, nous fermons la lumière et nous installons sur le sofa du salon plongé dans l'obscurité. Peeta s'assoit et je pose ma tête sur ses cuisses, laissant le reste de mon corps s'allongé sur le canapé. La seule lumière étant présente étant les bougies d'hier que Delly avait placées autour de la piscine. Piscine que nous voyons à travers la baie vitrée. Peeta me caresse les cheveux, je fixe la lueur de la bougie la plus proche à travers la baie, laissant mon regard se perdre.

**-Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Columbia m'as accepté alors que mes notes ne bats pas des records.**

Peeta rit doucement.

**-Tu es une gagnante, quoi que tu entreprends, tu y arriveras katniss..**

Je sens une boule se nouer dans mon ventre.

**-A deux, nous sommes plus fort Peeta. C'est pour ça que je compte bien rester avec toi cette année à Columbia. **

Je ris doucement, il se joint à moi. Reprenant un calme paisible, je lance :

**-Je ne suis pas fatiguée.**

**-Moi non plus.** Il m'affirme ça d'un ton qui se veut tendre. Je souris puis me redresse pour le regarder. Un instant, j'oublie les caméras, j'oublie les commentaires hargneux que nous aurons, ou pas. J'oublie le comportement de Gale, j'oublie à quel point je me sens inférieure à Peeta, lui qui est si saint, et bon avec les gens. Je me sens sur un nuage, bien, comme jamais je ne l'ai était. Je me demande si Prim apprécierai Peeta. Sûrement, comment ne pas l'aimer ? Surtout Prim, elle aime tout le monde.

J'espère que de là où elle me voit, elle est fière de moi, et qu'elle ne fait pas trop de bêtise, de toute façon, elle à Madge pour la surveiller. J'ai confiance en ma petite tête blonde.

Peeta se lève et m'entraîne dans le jardin qui se transforme au fur et à mesure que nous avancions à une prairie. Praire avec une forêt au loin, et un lac peuplé de nénuphar et de lucioles. L'endroit était à tomber. D'un petit geste, Peeta me fais tourner en un temps puis nous assoit sous l'herbe fraîchement coupés. Le ciel est d'un bleu nuit magnifique, peuplés de millions d'étoiles plus scintillante les unes des autres. La lune est pleine, blanche. Le spectacle est à damnés un saint.

**-Tu vois l'étoile là-haut ? Celle tout à côté de la lune, la plus petite.**

Plus petite, nous ne savons pas, cela voulait juste signifier qu'elle était très éloignée, mais bon. J'acquiesce quand même et lui demande de continuer sa théorie sur cette étoile.

**-Et bien je crois bien que mon amour pour toi est plus grand que la distance qui nous sépare de cette étoile.**

**000**

Boouh ! Voilà, nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Sinon, comme je vous ai fait part en haut, je pense que le chapitre dix est un des derniers chapitres de cette histoire je vais essayer de trouver une bonne fin, digne de ce nom, sans compter un épilogue.

Cette histoire est tellement gnan-gnan vous ne trouvez pas hihi ? Ce n'est pas dans mon genre d'écrire sur l'amour, ou quelque chose comme ça, je ne sais pas exprimer des émotions amoureuses, sorry. Mais il fallait bien débuter par quelque chose de simple et soft, pas trop compliquer ni de trop engageant.

J'ai bien fais de suivre cette théorie. )

Je vous laisse sur ces propos et n'oubliez pas de reviewez ! Bises !

_-mademoiselle-felton_


	11. Rappelez moi d'allez voir un psy

Je ne m'attarde en rien, je vous souhaite juste une bonne lecture, en plus des gros remerciements à celles qui continuent de me reviewer!

**Au programme de ce chapitre : Un peu de lemon, mais vite vu, et de l'ironie et du sarcasme venant d'une Katniss mécontente et aux envie de meurtres !**

**000**

PDV Katniss.

Les jours passèrent de plus en plus vite, je ne voyais plus rien passé. Malheureusement nous avions perdu Delly et Gale au cours des quatorze derniers jours. Depuis notre dernière altercation, Gale et moi étions resté distant, pour le plus grand bonheur de Peeta. Même si officiellement, nous somme ensemble, je ne m'autorise pas encore certaines choses entre lui et moi. Je me concentre sur quelque chose plus concret, du genre mon objectif qui est la final. Ce soir, justement, est la veille de la ''grande finale'' tant attendu qui se jouera entre Glimmer, Cato, Peeta et Moi. Une fille gagnera, un garçon gagnera. Peeta et moi nous étions donnés beaucoup de mal à travers cette aventure. Et revoir le manoir aussi vide de vie que quand nous l'avions emménagé, tout au début, me fais un petit pincement au cœur. C'est vacances auront été une incroyable aventure, pour nous tous je pense.

C'est vrai, j'ai l'impression d'avoir tourné une certaine page de ma vie, particulièrement dû au fait que j'ai rencontré Peeta. Je ne sais pas si nous deux, ça durera, je n'en sais vraiment rien, j'attends juste impatiemment la fin des jeux, pour pouvoir commencer une vie à ses côtés. Je le regarde, tout en songeant à mon avenir proche. Il est concentré dans son dessin. Son regard, plongé dans un serment professionnel, reste captivant, envoûtant. Il à ce pouvoir sur moi, cette sensation.. D'une main habile, experte, il trace des contours par ci et d'autres par-là, au bout de quelques minutes, je me calle derrière lui, afin de lui faire un massage capillaire, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire en tant que dernière journée et soirée dans ce manoir. Il se retourne quelques secondes, le temps de le dire, pour m'offrir un sourire timide.

Au bout d'un temps, et d'un œil qui se fais observateur, je remarque que son dessin prend forme, et ressemble étrangement à nous deux. Peeta et moi, à côté du lac, éclairé par la pleine lune, et quelques lucioles traînant à côté de lac. Je trouve ça magnifique. Mes bras glissent alors le long de son dos, puis viennent encercler sa taille. Je dépose ma tête sur une de ses épaules, tout en continuant de regarder son œuvre prendre vie peu à peu. D'une façon ou d'une autre il avait merveilleusement bien représenté les étoiles dans le ciel. Particulièrement une petite, à gauche de la lune. Je souris doucement à ce simple souvenir.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, je m'étais assoupis sur le canapé derrière Peeta, et lui n'avais plus qu'à mettre des couleurs à son dessin. Un bip sonore retentit dans la maison. Peeta me lance un regard, mais n'étant pas encore vraiment bien réveiller, je fronce les sourcils dans ce qui doit se rapprocher à une mine affreuse. Il rigole de bon cœur, alors la voix robotique nous informe que l'on a des messages vidéos de la part de nos proches, histoire de nous re-boostez avant la grande finale.

Glimmer et Cato nous ont rejoint dans le salon, Glimmer a était la première à avoir le droit de regarder le message d'un proche. De ce que je comprends, il s'agissait de son frère cadet. Il était tout aussi beau qu'elle, mais il ne devait pas dépasser la barre des quinze ans. Il tenait un petit bichon dans ses bras, et on pouvait apercevoir qu'il revient d'une activité nautique, genre du surf. Je vois Glimmer avoir les larmes aux yeux, au fur et à mesure que son frère lui donne des nouvelles.

« _**Glim', on est tous derrière toi, papa est fière de toi, et je pense que maman le serais aussi. Regarde, il y a même Jewel qui te soutient.**_

À ce moment, il fait lever la patte du chien, et fais en sorte de nous faire comprendre que le chien fais coucou. Il s'esclaffe un temps.

.._**Oh j'ai failli zaper, mais Derek est de tout cœur avec toi ! **_» Il lui dit au revoir dans son message vidéo et la TV s'éteint revenant sur des images de synthèse. Glimmer essayer de se calmer, mais elle pleure. Elle cache son visage, mettant sa main devant sa bouche, recouvrant son nez. Elle est émue. Et je pense pouvoir la comprendre.

Ce fut après au tour de Cato, bizarrement, il y avait un groupe de personne, regroupant son meilleur ami, ses parents et son frère. Tous l'encourager aussi, lui disant de continuer de se battre jusqu'à la fin. Enfin ce fut au tour de Peeta. Je souris à l'initiative de voir Peeta, heureux, serein. Je me hâte en me callant bien dans le canapé, aux côté d'un Peeta que je sens nerveux, je lui prends la main, et lui caresse doucement, dans un geste rassurant. Il me regarde et me souris doucement. La TV affiche deux grands hommes, bien bâtis, ayant des aires de famille avec Peeta, notamment pour la couleur des yeux, et quelques autres traits du visage. Ils étaient habiller tous les deux d'un tablier en dessous de vieux T-shirt. Ils étaient aussi recouverts de farine. Rien qu'à cette image, les yeux de Peeta brille.

« _**Salut Frérot ! Alors comme ça on tient le jeu et on arrive en demi-finale ? Jared et moi on voudrait te félicité ! Même papa est fier de toi. Maman n'aime pas trop le fais que tu t'rabiboche avec …Katniss je crois. A mon avis, elle n'a pas regardé au bon moment les passages montré de ta chérie, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, nous on l'adore. Enfin on ne la connaît pas, mais elle ne m'a pas l'air aussi superflu que Glimmer !**_

Le frère en retraite s'esclaffe, puis à son tour prend la parole

_**Glimmer excuse nous si tu nous entends**_.

Il lance ça avec un petit sourire en coin, pendant que l'autre compère lui fais une tape de coude dans son thorax, ils reprirent leurs sérieux tous deux, puis dans un sourire franc :

**;En tout cas, là où tu en es, tu n'as pas le choix, tu dois gagner ! »**

La suite de l'échange se termine sur des banalités, amusante ou pas des frères complices. Peeta à l'air lui aussi tout chamboulé, essayant sans doute de faire la part des choses. Je voudrais lui parler et lui demander s'il veut parler, mais à peine j'ouvre ma bouche que le visage de ma Primerose adoré s'affiche sur l'écran. Je retiens un petit cri et souris de toute mes dents, en voyant sa mine réjouit. Madge est à côté, je vois qu'elles sont bien complices, et souris d'avantage tant elle me manque.

_**-Coucou Katniss ! Bon alors, je voulais te dire que j'étais fier de toi, tu restes fortes quelque sois les conditions, et je trouve que tu restes fidèle à toi-même dans ce jeu ! Mise à part que tu me manques gros comme ça **_(_Elle estime une large longueur avec ses bras_) _**et bien je tiens à te dire un gros bravo pour ton dossier accepter à Columbia ! Madge m'as dit que ça voulait dire qu'on allait fêter ça chez nous avec tous les amis ! Tu ramèneras tes amis ? Surtout Peeta, j'ai vraiment envie de le rencontrer, tu comprends ? Moi je n'arrive toujours pas à résoudre ce mystère ! Il doit vraiment avoir quelque chose pour t'avoir pour lui seul. »**_

**« ****-Je n'appartiens à personne**__**!**

Voulais-je l'interrompre, mais même si ces mots ont franchis ma bouche, Prim n'était pas en direct ou simplement devant moi. On pouvait dire que je faisais ça pour la forme.__Sa voix fluette débite ce récit me remontant le moral au top, embellissant mon cœur fragile au vus des derniers évènements. Je souris en évitant de verser deux ou trois larmes, pour la forme. Elle me fait des grands signe, avec ce sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et la TV s'éteint. Je me relève à ce moment, pour me remettre de mes émotions.. c'était.. Fort !

Peeta m'étreigne doucement en souriant de béatitude. Glimmer s'était remis de ses émotions, estompant ses yeux noirs avec un petit mouchoir. Je me sentais bien.

Le soir était vite arrivé, je n'avais pas réussi à manger, que je m'étais directement mise au lit. Peeta m'attendait, vêtu de son – pyjama officiel – boxer. Il me sourit, je lui rends ce petit sourire en venant me positionner sur lui, m'appuyant sur les mains, mes jambes remontais légèrement autour de sa taille. J'avais opté, pour cette dernière nuit ensemble, pour une petite nuisette noir, transparente à souhait, laissant voir mes sous-vêtements pas trop, mais assez pour éveillez un désir. D'ailleurs, il déglutit difficilement, jusqu'au moment où je m'empare de ses lèvres, dans un élan de désir, et de passion. Sa main cherche alors l'interrupteur, alors que l'on se dévore d'un baiser langoureux. La lumière s'éteint, et je sens sa main glisser sur ma cuisse, y remontant légèrement, je sens alors mon désir s'emparé de ma culotte, la mouillant vite fais.

Les doigts de son autre main caressèrent ma poitrine, d'un geste sûr. Je le sens m'allonger et prendre les devants, en se mettant au-dessus de moi. Il m'embrasse les lèvres, descend à mon menton et continue ainsi jusqu'au creux de mes seins. Ma respiration se saccade alors. Mes doigts se fourragent dans sa chevelure dorée, ses yeux brillant d'excitation me regarde intensément. Il enlève ma nuisette, me retrouvant en sous vêtement, je rougis doucement.

En fait, si l'acte aboutissait, cela allait être ma première fois. J'en avais eu plusieurs fois l'occasion pendant les années lycées, mais jamais je n'avais aboutis. Sois c'était le gars, sois c'était l'endroit, sois c'était l'ambiance ou la mise en aise. Peeta est le bon, je sais que même si nous ne serons pas ensemble toute notre vie, oui je sais, je ne suis pas pessimiste, juste réaliste. _Tu as surtout peur de te faire abandonner_. Oh tais-toi ! Tu ne sais rien. Peeta est un gentil garçon, très séduisant._ Mais encore ?_ Mais encore quoi ? Oui, j'ai une attirance envers lui, et il m'a charmé, par sa personnalité si généreuse, juste, et douce. Mais si moi je ne lui convenais pas ? Il ne faut pas que je pense à trop m'attacher. Voilà tout. _C'est un peu trop tard pour y penser, non ?_Je grogne intérieurement. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ma petite moi.. Elle a raison.

Ses baisers trace une ligne imaginaire, néanmoins brulante, ardente, sur mon ventre. Un petit gémissement s'échappe de mes lèvres. J'étais évidemment, déjà aux anges, nous avions pourtant encore rien fais. Ma chambre avait un aspect romantique après tout, Peeta était un _grand _romantique, et moi.. et bien.. J'étais celle qui aimer toute cette affaire. Le lit, l'ambiance, Peeta. Tout ça, c'était de l'amour exprimer de ma part. Non ? Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, alors que les dents de Peeta, abaissent sensuellement ma petite culote. Bon, Madge sera fier de moi quand elle saura que j'ai utilisé au moins une fois dans ma vie les sous vêtement qu'elle m'avait acheté. Trop sexy pour moi. C'était un soutien-gorge en dentelle noir, accompagné _sagement_ d'un string tout aussi noir en dentelle avec un nœud papillons rouge sur le dessus.

Peeta était ravi de ce qu'il voyait. _Of course_. Alors qu'il pénètre un doigt lubrifié par mon propre jus, je lâche encore une fois un petit gémissement. J'écarte davantage mes jambes. Un deuxième doigt entre en moi. Puis je sentis un léger coup de langue, ce qui me fait jouir encore plus. Alors qu'il continue, voyant que j'appréciais cela, enfin plutôt que _mon corps_ appréciait cela, je me tends d'un coup, entendant quelqu'un toquer sur la porte de ma chambre. Peeta se redresse en me regardant avec des yeux aussi gros que des ballons de football. Instinctivement, j'enfile le T-shirt qui était poser sur ma table de chevet, et entrepris de remettre mon string. Peeta ouvre alors la porte sur Glimmer et Cato, qui eux avait une espèce de chapeau pour les fêtes kitchs que l'on voyait à la TV avec pleins de confettis. Peeta fourre sa main dans ses cheveux, se sentant mal à l'aise du regard des deux rivaux sur nos corps à moitié dénudés.

**« - Bonsoir les tourtereaux.**** Vous vous demandez très sûrement qu'est-ce que nous faisions ici, à venir vous embêtez à 21h30 du soir. En fait, Cato a eu l'idée de faire un petit feu pour notre dernier soir dans le manoir à tous les quatre. Nous avions appris que le champ et tout ce qui nous entourent ce dématérialiseront demain midi. On voulait en fait, découvrir leur forêt artificielle, et avoir au moins eu la chance de visiter au complet ce paradis sur Terre.**

Explique Glimmer, tout sourire. Là, c'est juste sûr : toutes armes étaient baissées. Peeta me lance un regarde qui voulais surement signifier '' d'accord ou non ? '' Car effectivement, nous étions pris d'un ultimatum certain : Quitter notre nids d'amoureux douillet et nous arrêter dans notre lancée qui avait pour but d'assouvir nos envies sexuels **OU** se promener dans la forêt avec Cato et Glimmer et faire un feu de camp débile et sans intérêt dans une nuit d'été assez venteuse. _Quelle dure choix à faire_, je songe ironiquement en même temps que ma petite voix. Inédit, nous étions sur la même longueur d'ondes. Je murmure un NON catégorique à Peeta, celui-là, au lieu de m'écouter répond en un petit sourire

**-Oui, ce serai même avec plaisir en fait**.

Je le fusille du regard, pendant qu'il me fait un petit clin d'œil. Pendant que je me posais les questions les plus existentielles sur le pourquoi du comment Peeta Mellark a pu accepter l'offrande des deux idiots de la prairie – oui, _idiots de la prairie,_ c'est une expression de mon patelin, très utilisé pour décrire un ou des _en l'occurrence_ déficients mentales. C'est donc une Glimmer et un Cato qui nous laisse nous rhabiller tranquillement, nous donnant rendez-vous devant le lac dans un quart d'heure. J'enfile un legging noir, et un T-shirt camel, je lace alors mes bottes marron puis prend, au cas où, ma veste en cuir du même coloris que mes bottes. Peeta s'était revêtit d'un jogging noir et d'un T-shirt assortis. Son T-shirt moule avec perfection son torse. Ce qui le rend davantage sexy. Mais je ne lui dis rien.

**-Pourquoi tu as accepté leur invitation ? Ce que nous faisions n'était pas mieux ?**

Demandais-je interdite. Son regard se perd alors dans le mien, il m'enlace doucement.

**-Katniss, même si tu ne l'as pas perçue.. Moi j'ai sentis comme un malaise, je ne sais pas si tu es prête à franchir cette étape maintenant, autant attendre un peu, tu ne crois pas ?**

Il me dit ceci d'un ton doux, et lent. Au fond de moi, je l'avoue, Peeta m'as peut-être rendu un énorme service en faisant ça.

**-..Puis Glimmer, Cato, toi et moi faisans un feu de camps dans la forêt. Ce sera peut-être, même sûrement, quelque chose qui ne se reproduira jamais !**

Finit-il d'un ton plus rieur. J'acquiesce alors, mais je ne me sentais pas d'humeur, alors il n'y a pas vraiment intérêt à avoir une quel qu'onques broutilles sur le chemin, sinon Dieu sait quel dégât je pourrais produire ! Je lui souris néanmoins, finissant de me coiffer de mon éternelle tresse sur le côté.

Sur le lieu du rendez-vous, nous apercevons Glimmer venir vers nous un sourire franc. _Je la redécouvre ou quoi_ ? Pas vraiment _si on y réfléchit bien_. Sauf que ce soir, je n'avais pas envie de _réfléchir bien_. Pas après ce qui c'était passé avec Peeta une demi-heure auparavant. Non, décidément les images ressurgissaient dans ma tête, comme des flashes érotiques dont on me censurerait au meilleur moment. Je grogne. Les trois compères me regardent, voulant comprendre. Mais j'hausse les épaules d'un air négligé. Vivement que cette mascarade se finissent ! Alors que Glimmer débutent un petit briefing comme le ferais ma mère, en ce qui concerne le danger des bois, les animaux sauvages etc.. Je me permets de prendre un des cookies qu'y était déposé dans le panier de provisions. Les marshmallows étaient rois dans ce petit panier.

**-Bon, vous êtes prêt les amis ? Allons-y, nous n'avons que toute la nuit et devons être rentré pour l'aube !** Vociféra Cato d'un air enjoué.

OH. . Mais quelle était cette dimension parallèle où ils avaient décidés de faire un remake de la deuxième saison des bisounours ? '' les amis '' Je m'étrangle bruyamment avec le cookie que j'ingérer au même moment.

**-A partir de maintenant, vous me prévenez quand vous avez décidé de prendre la parole, histoire que je n'ai rien dans la bouche au même instant.** Lançais-je en les regardant comme si ils étaient tous sortis d'un asile de psychopathe. Quoi que la vérité pas loin… **Et honnêtement, vu comment cette soirée débute, je ne vais pas manger grand-chose. **Finis-je en un ton réprobateur.

Peeta roula des yeux, en me regardant sévèrement, comme une maman qui serait en colère contre son enfant qui se comporte mal devant des gens. Je fais la moue en le regardant :

**-Attends quoi, on va passer la nuit dehors, c'est des tarés ou ?** Lui lançais-je hors d'écoute des deux zouaves de derrière.

Il soupire, comme si mon cas était désespérer et lâcha un :

**-Tu n'es pas indulgente Katniss. Ce n'est pas comme si il était question de mort. Si nous ne gagnons pas ce n'est pas grave ! Nous n'allons pas nous entretuer pour un jeu si ?** Bim. Il avait raison. _Again._

Je reste silencieuse tout le trajet. Tenant la main de Peeta assez fortement. Plus nous avancions, plus la forêt se montrer sauvage. Nous ne comprenions pas vraiment. Peeta propose de s'installer près d'un grand saule. Glimmer ravie de l'endroit nous donne nos sacs de couchage. Nous nous asseyons tous sur notre sac respectif. Cato, allume le feu au milieu du cercle que nous venons de crée.

Le vent balayait mes cheveux sur mon visage, la nuit n'était pas aussi calme que celle du soir près du lac. Je regrette amèrement d'avoir le groupe. Et pendant que j'organise un énième plan sur la façon que l'on pourrait avoir de perdre Glimmer dans les bois, celle-là nous regarde :

**-Et si on se confier des secrets ?**

**-Non..**

**-Non !**

**-Non.**

Nous l'avions dit tous les trois, synchro, non. Elle nous regarde chacun de son regard de biche, _moi j'aurais dit de Bitch_, en une soirée ma petite voix et moi nous somme mise d'accord deux fois.

**-Bon, ok**. S'exclame Cato.

**-C'est d'accord..** S'avoue vaincu Peeta, levant les mains comme si on l'accuser de vol, quand mon regard croise le sien.

**-Non**. Je répète mon non catégorique. Mais cette blondasse n'écoute rien, et se confie alors à nous :

**-Alors.. Ma mère ma nommer Glimmer parce qu'elle pense que comme ça ''je suis une princesse, et quand je pette ça fais des paillettes.'' **

Etais-je la seule étant abasourdie parce que je venais d'entendre ? Apparemment oui. Encore une fois, j'avais un cookie dans la bouche, et l'ampleur de la connerie que je venais d'entendre me le faisais recracher.

Je regarde Peeta et Cato. Ils sont impassible, à mon avis ils se demandent où sont les caméras. Mes yeux me piquent, et je sens une larme couleur le long de ma joue. Glimmer me regarde :

**-Oh, Katniss, je t'ai ému à ce point, en te parlant de mes souvenirs d'enfants ?** J'avais envie de lui amener une corde et un tabouret à ce moment-là, alors que d'autres larmes apparaissent :

Puis je la scrute, dépité :

**-Je pleure car je vois dans tes paroles, la cruauté de Dieu, pour avoir laissé naître des gens aussi cons que toi.**

D'un revers de main j'essuie mes larmes qui étaient là pour le côté assez profond de l'histoire. Peeta et Cato, toujours aussi silencieux nous regarde la bouche formant un joli O.

Ils devaient sans doute se demander de qui des deux filles, étaient la plus atteinte. Je pencherais en ma faveur, disant que la connerie a de quoi s'accrocher, dans ma tête j'ai un cerveau et toute les neurones qui suivent. Glimmer elle..

Bref, en faisant cette sortie aidant contre la lutte de l'intelligence pur et moral à but non lucratif, je venais d'être sûr et certaine de trois choses..Voir quatre :

1/ Il faut que j'arrête de dire un « non » catégorique, à priori il incite à une désobéissance extrême de celui qui l'entend.

2/ Il faut aussi que je vérifie si Glimmer ou Cato,-peut-être même Peeta vu la soirée qui s'annonce- décide de prendre la parole avant que je ne croque un cookie au éclat de noisettes fourré au chocolat trouvé au supermarché du coin. Risque de mort pour moi.

3/Glimmer n'est pas humaine, sa famille non plus.

L'éventuel 4/ Mes craintes réalisés, il faut maintenant que j'agisse : Prendre un rendez-vous chez le psy après avoir finis cette aventure, au risque de perdre la tête et finir comme une princesse qui quand elle pette, ça fais des paillettes.

**000**

Bonsoir !

Nous nous rapprochons de la finale et en l'occurrence de la fin. Je pense qu'il ne me reste que un ou deux chapitre si je décide à m'attarder ( cette fiction me tient à cœur ) . Evidemment, je vous concocte un épilogue digne du nom. Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer le prochain chapitre portera sur les coulisses, l'entrée de Cinna avec THE robe, celle que l'on connaît toutes, et sur l'annonce des vainqueurs.

Si j'écris un autre chapitre, il portera sur le retour chez soi, et la séparation avec Peeta (ils n'habitent pas au même endroit) Bien sur je vais les faire se faire revoir, Peeta à inviter Katniss chez lui après tout !

A part ça je suis assez fier de ce chapitre avec cet humour à part et ''noir''. Je me suis inspiré d'une fiction que j'admire énormément et qui me plie en deux, de rire, à chaque chapitre de lu ! Je vous la conseille vivement d'ailleurs : « Comment réussir dans la vie avec un nom ridicule. » Qui est une fiction portant sur Orgueil et préjugés, sans vraiment l'être, à part les noms des personnages et leurs statuts sociaux ! J'adore vraiment et je voulais vous en faire part voilà, en ce qui me concerne mon épilogue reste une surprise ! Laissez vos reviews, bisous.

_-Mlle Felton_ !


	12. Une fin digne des frères Grimm

Bonjour à vous. Bon déjà, en ce qui concerne le gros blabla, ce sera en bas, puis ce chapitre portera sur l'émotion, il n'y aura donc pas forcement une tonne de dialogues.

+ gros merci à mes revieweuses, et spécialement à KatnissLjay ( je vous conseille sa fiction « Entre utopie et réalité » qui est un régal littéraire, parlant de la tournée des vainqueurs et ce qui s'y passe entre. Mandine87, Estellech. C'est trois-là me suivent depuis toujours et j'adore leurs encouragement, je vous conseille aussi leur fiction, qui sont sublime.

**Chapitre un peu plus citronné qu'à l'accoutumé !**

**000**

(Musique_: Muse –Exogenesis Symphony n°3 instrumental._)

Notre univers s'évaporait peu à peu sous nos yeux, des molécules jazzant dans l'air. Comme ça, nous aurions pu croire à de millions de micro paillettes de différentes couleurs, tombant de chaque objet, en une valse lente, démesurément lente. Derrière moi, les stylistes s'activaient à habiller mes camarades, mais c'était comme si j'étais enfermé dans une bulle, dans ma tête. Je regardais à travers la baie vitré qui se dématérialiser petit à petit, la forêt, le lac, disparaissant à cause de légers coups de vent.

Les souvenirs doivent restés. Absolument. Je ne veux pas perdre tout ce que j'ai pu vivre avec Peeta.

Je ferme les yeux. J'étais encore vêtu de mes affaires de la veille, en plus sale, terreux, boueux. Ma main caresse doucement la vitre devenu grasse, gélatineuse. Puis elle se dépose doucement, s'enfonçant dans la matière visqueuse bleue âtre.

J'entends des pas légers, lents derrière moi. Enfin, j'entends est un grand mot... Après être tombé ce matin, sur le côté droit de mon visage, mon ouïe de ce côté se montre défectueux... J'enlève ma main de la vitre et m'essuie auprès de mon T-shirt.

Je me retourne pour voir Cinna, mon styliste pour cette finale, il me sourit bienveillant, et comme fier de sa création, il passe le dialogue et me tend une robe rouge somptueuse. Nous étions à l'écart de tous les autres, cloitré par des rideaux noirs nous séparant nous quatre. Chacun avec son styliste.

Je me déshabille alors, n'ayant pas vraiment de gêne en ce qui concerne ma nudité envers Cinna, je sais qu'il est très professionnel. J'enfile ma robe.. et là CHOC. Sur moi elle rend encore plus majestueuse, comme sacrée. Elle est rouge. Elle est couverte de joyaux, ce qui fait croire que je m'enflamme à chacun de mes pas. Je trouve cela magique, splendide. Les préparateurs m'avais attachés les cheveux, et maquiller d'une façon qui ne s'accorder qu'avec ma robe.

Je remercie Cinna, pendant que nous nous retrouvions tous dans la pièce sombre, alors que la maison se dématérialise à son tour jusqu'à sa fin. Je m'étais finalement attaché à cette maison. _Gigantesque maison_.. Peeta rentre à son tour dans la pièce sombre, je reconnais son parfum poivré.

La pièce étant réellement sombre, je ne le voyais pas, mais lui m'avait repérés et c'est mains avaient glissés sur mes joues. Mon regard défilait à toute allure alors que j'essayer vainement de pouvoir percevoir un trait de son visage à lui.

« - **Peeta****…** Je soufflais un murmure alors que ses mains explorer mon visage avec douceur.

**-**** Je suis là Katniss.** Murmure-t-il à son tour comme pour confirmer sa présence. Même si il ne le voit pas, il le sent du au contact avec ses doigt, un sourire se dessine en coin sur mon visage neutre.

**- J'ai l'impression d'être invincible à tes côtés. Je suis comme d'humeur à affronter toutes sortes d'obstacles, de réussir…**

**-Je sais Kat, c'est pareille pour moi.** J'entends un sourire dans son chuchotement, il me coupe doucement.

**-Attends, j'ai pas fini****..****. **Dis-je d'un ton presque imperceptible. Je ferme les yeux, reprenant un rythme cardiaque normal. Puis j'ose alors prononcés les mots que je n'avais jusque-là jamais su dire :

**-Je t'aime Peeta.**

Fait. C'était fait. Je lui avais dit de vive voix et, de ce que l'on pouvait dire, en face. Ses mains ont stoppé leurs caresses et je sens alors un nœud se formé dans mon ventre. Pour toute réponse, il souffle doucement, sa respiration s'était saccadée à mes mots :

**-Je t'aime aussi, Katniss.** Ses mots me soulagent. J'étais heureuse. On ne peut plus qu'heureuse. J'avais envie de pleurer tellement l'absence de tous ces doutes que j'avais en moi me font du bien. Je souris. Nous allions gagner. Il le fallait. Pour Prim, pour Madge, pour moi, pour nous.

Nous entendons un grésillement puis la voix annonce que nous allions rentrer sur le plateau dans quelques minutes. Je prends alors la main de Peeta dans les miennes, puis embrasse doucement sa paume, tout en fermant les yeux. Je le sens inspirer, puis expirer. Une fois de plus, je faisais monter sa tension.

La mienne n'était pas sage non plus. J'étais terrorisé, terrifié. C'était la première fois que je ressentais ça. C'est une vrai bouffé d'adrénaline à vrai dire. J'agis sans réfléchir, et quand j'ai envie de réfléchir, un voile d'incompréhension s'installe. Nous nous sentons monter, sans doute une espèce d'ascenseur nous transporter jusqu'au plateau.

Les portes s'ouvrent peu à peu alors que de la fumée et des lumières tamisé nous accueillent. On entend une foule d'applaudissement et quelque cri de fille hurler sauvagement le nom de mon bien aimé. Je rougis en voyant un garçon m'interpeller dans les gradins pour m'envoyer une rose. La rose tombe à mes pieds, je lance un petit sourire au garçon, puis faisant bonne figure je prends la rose dans ma main. Elle était rouge sang, mais sentais évidemment la rose._ T'aurais voulu qu'elle sente la tulipe toi_ ? Comme à mon habitude j'ignore ma petite voix, et souris à Peeta. Celui-là à un regard ébahi lorsque il le pose sur moi, il rougit presque, et me regarde avec des yeux brillant d'admiration.

_C'est à ton tour de rougir Katniss._ Bon mon corps à décider de me trahir, lorsque je sens une légère attraction dans mon bas ventre. Peeta est à couper le souffle. Sa chevelure dorée est impeccablement bien coiffée et met en valeur ses yeux qui me font chavirer. Ce regard unique. Je déglutis quand il s'humecte les lèvres, innocemment. J'arrête alors de le fixer, au risque de me liquéfier avant de pouvoir m'asseoir aux côté de Caesar. Ce dernier arbore un merveilleux sourire blanc, tintant.

Nous nous asseyons côte à côte Peeta et moi. Sa main se pose sur mon genou et il sourit aux gens, comme si cela était naturel pour lui. Il se les met un par un dans la poche. Je ne souriais pas, je n'arrivais pas à sourire en fait. J'étais tétaniser par ce qui se passer entre Peeta et moi, tétaniser par la finale, les trois autres candidats avait chacun quelque chose d'inégalable. Moi je n'avais rien, je doutais à présent de ma victoire…

Ils nous montrent alors les meilleurs moments de cette aventure, et je ris à certain passage, comme j'hésite à retomber dans une soudaine nostalgie mélangé à la mélancolie dans d'autre. Puis vient alors l'heure des résultats. Je reçu sans contestations le prix de la plus grosse boudeuses de l'aventure. Glimmer celui de la meilleure manipulatrice. Cato du don juan ainsi que de l'égo le plus surdimensionné. Peeta celui du plus romantique, et sans doutes, celui du meilleur cuisinier du manoir.

Nous nous mettons en ligne, nous quatre, devant les gens, assis dans ces monstrueux fauteuil en velours noir. Je les dévisage, puis un sourire m'arrache le visage. Je souris, à en avoir une crampe. Je fais même un signe à quelques personnes dans la foule.

Caesar nous regarde, faisant durer le suspense. Il sourit puis annonce :

« **-Les grands vainqueur de cette première édition sont… Katniss et Peeta !**

**-Oh mon dieu Peeta !** Je lui saute au cou, l'étreignant aussi fort que je le pouvais. Il me caresse le dos, en rigolant. Glimmer était déconfite et je la voyais jurer. Cato lui riait. De toute façon il aura le même tourbillon politique que moi et Peeta, vu qu'il faisait partis des quatre finalistes.

Je souris _naturellement_. Caesar m'étreigne doucement, et je prends la petite couronne qu'il me tend. Les flashes se font là et là. Je me tiens aux côté de Peeta, souriante à souhait. Caesar entame le discours de victoire. Les flashes et les acclamations de fans se font bruyants, et persistant. C'était vraiment fou !

Je me réveille, trois jours après ma victoire, au côté de Primrose, les médias étaient dehors certes, mais ma maison était intouchable, personnes aux fenêtres, ni derrière la porte, et encore moins dans mon salon. Peeta avait promis de passer chez moi, et je l'attendais impatiemment. J'avais raconté mon aventure à ma sœur, puis à Madge. Celle-là avait eu des appels pour des contrats de mannequinat et autre. C'est vrai qu'elle était plutôt mignonne !

Mon téléphone vibre, je regard Prim encors endormie et prends alors l'appelle en me levant d'un bond et me dirigeant vers la cuisine :

**« -Allô ?**

**-Katniss ?** Mon cœur rate un, voire deux, battement.

**-Peeta ?**

**-Oui, c'est moi ! Je voulais te demander un petit service, tu ne pourrais pas venir me chercher à l'aéroport, car je suis.. dans ta ville, et je ne sais pas où tu habites en fait. **

Je ris nerveusement tellement la nouvelle me paraissait bonne.

**-Oh mon dieu, j'arrive, je vais prévenir ma sœur et dans quinze minutes je suis là.**

Je me précipiter dans mes paroles. Je fais un rapide détour à la salle de bain, me fais un chignon haut, met des lunettes de soleil, et m'habille d'une simple robe blanche, évasé à partir des hanches. J'enfile des spartiates, puis écrivant un mot à Prim, je lui dis de se préparer à rencontrer Peeta.

Deux minutes plus tard, je suis dans ma petite voiture, roulant jusqu'à l'aéroport. J'accéléré quelques peu, et me gare à une allure folle. J'accours presque à l'entrée du bâtisse. Je manque de trébuché sur une des marches, faisant tombé mes lunettes des soleils. Je jure comme un chauffeur routier, quand quelqu'un de plus habile se baisse pour me tendre mes lunettes.

**-Ne te presses pas, je ne vais pas m'envoler. **

A son timbre de voix, un sourire s'affiche automatiquement sur mes lèvres, je rigole à n'en plus finir et me jette dans les bras de Peeta. Je l'embrasse comme jamais, avidement, langoureusement, à en perdre haleine.

**-Oh mon dieu Peeta, tu m'as manqué. **

Il sourit tristement.

**-Je ne reste pas longtemps Katniss.. Ma mère n'est pas très pour que je ne prépare ma rentré pour Columbia avec ma famille.. Enfin encore une excuse pour ne pas que je te vois.. **

Je prends alors un air outré, puis en colère je lance

**-Elle n'a plus aucun droit sur toi, tu es majeur, libre, et conscient de tous les choix que tu prends !**

Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches, et les laisse glisser le long de mes reins. Ses baisers me calment, il sait attiser la flamme qui est en moi.

Nous allons donc chez moi, sur le chemin du retour, il me parle de sa nouvelle vie, de lettres de fans, surtout de filles, et ils me racontent qu'il est heureux de me voir et qu'il a réellement hâte de commencer l'année à Columbia. Je souris à chacune de ses remarques, faisant tout de même attention à la route, je le regarde, il n'a pas changé, il est toujours aussi radieux.

Arrivé chez moi, je lui présente Prim, qu'il salue aussi poliment soit-il. Elle lui répond par un magnifique sourire. Tous deux font connaissance pendant que je fais alors cuire mon bœuf bourguignon. Il était déjà onze heure et si je voulais profiter le plus possible de cette journée avec Peeta, je devrais me dépêcher de faire le déjeuner. Prim m'interromps alors dans ma cuisine :

**-Katniss, Madge a appelé et m'a dit de te dire qu'elle me prenait aujourd'hui, sans négociation possibles, pour faire les magasins**. Je ris doucement :

**-Tu veux de l'argent ? Vient-elle te chercher ou dois-je te ramener ? A quelle rentreriez-vous ?**

Oui, moi c'est Katniss et je fais souvent ma maman poule auprès de ma sœur préféré. Elle sourit :

**-40$ suffira..** dit-elle avec un sourire angélique.

**- Quoi ? 40 ? Es-tu folle ?** Je la regarde outrée. Elle ne m'avait jamais demandé une somme pareille. Peeta me regarde, un regard comme sévère.

**- On a gagnée plus de 100 000 $ Katniss, 40$, ce n'est pas la mort je trouve ! **

Ok, alors il la défend maintenant ? Je me résigne puis donne 40$ à ma sœur si diabolique.

**-Je ne veux juste pas qu'elle perde les vrais notions de la vie.. Car ce n'est pas la vie avoir toute cette argent pour faire du shopping avec la meilleure amie de sa sœur ! **

Je m'indigne face à Peeta. Il se lève puis vient encercler ma taille de ses bras puissant, sa tête vient se réfugier dans mon cou, et je caresse ses cheveux blonds. Je ferme les yeux un instant, alors que Prim nous rappel de sa présence en mâchant très fort le cookie qu'elle avait. Je mets une légère distance entre Peeta et moi, rigolant doucement.

-**Madge arrivera après le déjeuner ! Malheureusement pour moi, je vais devoir supporter vos marques d'affection à moitié sexuelle encore une petite heure !** s'indigne-t-elle. Peeta et moi la regardèrent consterné. Peeta met alors la table, comme si il avait toujours fait ça. Je souris à cette image.

Il lui arrive de m'embrasse furtivement, quand Prim à le dos tourner, ou simplement m'enlacer quand je fais mijoter le plat. Je sers alors le repas, puis nous trois installés de nouveau à table, je frémis quand un des mains de Peeta se ballade sous ma robe. Il me caresse doucement la cuisse de ses doigts, et j'ai dû mal à ne pas déglutir. Je me pince la lèvre, évitant à tout prix de croiser son regard.

_Oh toi, quand Prim aura franchis la pallier de cette maison, je ne ferais qu'une bouché de toi !_

Primrose me regarde d'un air interloqué, pendant que Peeta se marre, à n'en plus finir.

Ne me dites pas que…

**-Katniss… laisse tes pensées où elles sont.** Grimace Prim.

..Si.. J'ai donc dis ce que j'ai pensé. Bien, de mieux en mieux Katniss ! Non mais je vous jure, quel exemple je donne-moi !

Au final, Madge est en retard de dix minutes. C'est limite si je pousse Primrose dehors quand j'entends le klaxon de la twingo qu'à Madge.

Une fois la porte fermé, à double tour, je sens les mains de Peeta m'entourer, je me mords la lèvre inférieure.

**- Une seule bouchée de moi, hein ?**

Il me susurre ça à l'oreille, comme si c'était la chose la plus innocente qu'il me disait. Je frémis de nouveau et l'embrasse tendrement et passionnément, l'emmenant dans ma chambre. Il me plaque au mur, et me déshabille sauvagement. Je gémis lorsqu'il s'occupe de ma petite culotte, la descendant aussi sensuellement que possible, à l'aide de ses dents. J'empoigne ses cheveux et le remonte à moi. Il me porte et me dépose sur le lit. Il dégrafe mon soutien-gorge, et empoigne délicatement mon sein. Je gémis plus fort et lui enlève son T-shirt, il m'aide à la tâche puis se déshabille totalement, je défais les couvertures, puis nous y glisse à l'intérieur. Il m'embrasse fiévreusement le cou, puis la clavicule. Il me mordit doucement et je ne peux que savourer ce moment. Après avoir insérer deux de ses doigts, il me pénètre doucement, au début j'ai mal, mais cet effet s'estompe laissant place à un plaisir magnifique.

Ses coups de reins étaient puissants, long, puis rapide, il était bon. Après quelques minutes, il se met sur moi, venant mordiller mon tétons durcit par un plaisir fous. Dieu que j'aimais ça.

Dans la foulée, nous recommencions plusieurs fois l'acte. J'étais aux anges. L'après-midi était entamer, même très entamer, quand mon téléphone se met à sonner. Madge. Je m'accoude en dessous de Peeta. Ce dernier continue ses baisers brûlant le long de mon torse, mordillant mon nombril, et descendant un peu plus bas. Je me mords la lèvre fortement

« **A-.. Allô ?** Je bégayer tant Peeta me déstabiliser

**-Katniss ? Tout va bien ? Je voulais juste te prévenir que je te ramènerais sûrement Prim après 19h. Elle ma supplier '' d'abréger la souffrance de ses oreilles'' m'as-t-elle dis. Elle m'a aussi dit que sa vue était en grand danger si elle rester avec vous. Vous ! Mais oui ! Suis-je bête, Peeta et là ?**

**-Mmmm.. Mm, euh, OUI OUI** ! Je m'empresse de garder mon calme. Peeta se marre, je le sens. **Bien, euh, d'accord, je viendrais te-te la chercher, Oh bon sang.****»**Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher ces derniers mots. Elle rit puis raccroche alors. Prim était une véritable petite fouine de s'être plein de la sorte à Madge, mais d'un côté c'était pas plus mal pour ce que Peeta m'offrait..

Nous finissions donc notre journée ensemble, à rire, se câliner, puis parler. Nous n'en avions jamais assez. Le soir arriva rapidement, Prim m'appela et me dis qu'elle dort finalement chez Madgie. Je ne proteste pas, et finis ma soirée dans les bras de Peeta. À L'embrasser comme jamais.

**« -Ka****tniss ?** Il me murmure à l'oreille.

**-Oui, Peeta ?**

**-Je t'aime, plus que tout, et j'ai déjà hâte de te retrouver à New York dans trois semaines.**

Sur ces mots il m'embrasse tendrement. Au final je n'avais pas que gagné une grosse somme d'argent, l'émission vogue de cet été, j'avais aussi gagné le cœur d'un homme extraordinaire. Je souris contre ses lèvres douces et pleines.

Qui a dit que la vie était à chier ? Moi je la trouve magnifique ma vie.

**000**

**Voilà, dernier chapitre, fin de cette fic ! Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont suivi, je vous en serais à jamais reconnaissante. Ma bêta Reader que j'adore énormément qui a toujours eu un énorme soutien moral envers moi ! Hélène je parle de toi et ouai ! Elle m'a tellement appris, je la remercie de tout cœur ! Puis s'en suis mes énorme coup de cœur : Estellech, mandine37 et bien évidement ma petite KatnissLJay ! Toute trois sont d'incroyables auteurs, qui savent nous faire rire et pleurer à souhait. Je vous conseille donc leurs fictions ! Fiction dont je suis totalement fan ! C'est sur ce mot que je vous dis au revoir, et à la prochaine ! Je remercie aussi toute les autres revieweuses, tout le monde à été d'un soutien grandiose, magistrale pour la continuité de cette histoire ! **

**Je vous embrasse et vous souhaite de bonnes vacances, Mademoiselle Felton qui pars pour la plage !**


End file.
